


Angry Birds x Reader

by SalphiraStarsIsOnlin



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Loneliness, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalphiraStarsIsOnlin/pseuds/SalphiraStarsIsOnlin
Summary: Cover made by me ;P-------------------------Angry Birds 😡🐣 Movie(Y/N) suffers from "fowl" mouth syndrom.Just kidding, she just has a bad habit of cursing. Especially towards overly intoxicating happy and positive birds. Acting as if the world is such a happy and beautiful place.In (Y/N)'s eyes, "the world fucking sucks and everyone on this island fucking sucks."Until, she met some interesting birds. One who seems to be faster than the speed of light, one who seems to blow up at bad times, and one angry red bird who looks oddly familiar and who she might have mix feelings about.He doesn't make her as angry, she can't help but feel like there's a connection with him?On top of that, the Pigs landed on their island and a certain pig has taken an interest in her, well, more like her voice more than anything.------ANGRY BIRDS THE MOVIE FOR MATURE AUDIENCES CAUSE LOTS OF CURSING ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Red x Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW

●Leave kudos if you enjoy this book and comment if you read something you like or needs a correction, etc.

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

●(Y/N) - Your Name  
●(Y/2nd/N) - Your Second Name

●You can pick what bird you're going to be. Mostly likely though, you'll be some sort of small green bird.

**~PLEASE DO NOT COPY OR UNRIGHTFULLY CLAIM THIS STORY. THANK YOU**

**-SalphiraStarsisOnlin~**

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

**-Nov 8th, 2020 - Nov 24th, 2020-**

-

Copyright © 2021 by SalphiraStarsIsOnlin all rights reserved.

-


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hey dad! You're going to come back and get me... Right?_ **

_..._

**_Right?_ **

_Yeah, sure, kid. I'll come back._

(Y/N) woke up as she stretched her wings out and yawned.

She let her wings fall back down hard.

"Ugh, today's going to suck, I can feel it in my fucking gizzard..." she muttered to herself. She got up and looked outside her little home. 

(Y/N) lived a bit outside of the village. Which she didn't mind. She hates the other birds on the island. With their stupid smiles and their stupid laughters.

It makes her angry. To (Y/N), the world fucking sucks and everyone on this island fucking sucks.

She walked over to her pantry and open it. Immediately, she saw a spider crawl out of it. She yelped out and stumbled backwards, "Damn it!" She yelled.

She grabbed the nearest thing and it happens to be a plate and hurled it towards it.

(Y/N) completely missed and it started to crawl towards her window.

She ran over to it and moved the leaf curtains out of the way, letting it crawl out.

"Yeah! You better fucking leave!" She yelled loudly at it.

(Y/N) heard a gasp and looked down towards the ground. She saw a mother bird with a small hatchling. The mother covered her hatchling's ears and looked at (Y/N) with shock and disapproval as they both walked away.

"Awe, shit." (Y/N) mutters to herself and roughly pushed the leaf curtains back in their place.

Most likely, she will hear something from Judge Peckinpah...again.

Hopefully, just a little slip up like that won't get her the maximum punishment, anger management.

(Y/N) shuddered at the thought. She went to anger management class before and damn was it awful. All she had to do was play pretend and just scream in her head all the time and she does not want to experience the cringe all over again.

Of course, over time she started to slip up more and more.

(Y/N) walked back to her pantry and realized it was empty. She let out a sigh, "Pluck.My.Life."

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

(Y/N) slid down the rope ladder, leaving her little tree house and headed towards the village to get some food.

Along the way, she made sure to avoid everyone. She didn't want to talk to them or anything. Just grab the essentials and...

"Hey, (Y/N)! Beautiful day, isn't it?"

The voice was in a cheery happy voice, (Y/N)'s eye twitched. She let out a sigh and turned around.

(Y/N) was met with a pink bird with a light pink belly, big blue eyes and a big head with feathers up top.

"Stella...." (Y/N) replied unenthusiastically.

(Y/N) turned back around and continued to walk towards the stalls where they were selling food. 

Stella tagged along as she tries to strike up a conversation with (Y/N).

Although, all (Y/N) wanted was to be left alone.

She thought that if she just gave Stella short responses, Stella would leave her alone, but it was clear that Stella was not getting it.

"Are you going grocery shopping? Do you need help?" She asked (Y/N) with her cheerful voice.

(Y/N) stopped at her tracks and looked at Stella dead in the eye, "Please leave me alone."

"I'm just trying to help you and--"

(Y/N) sighed in annoyance, "Since when did I ask you for your help? Oh yeah, I didn't!"

As (Y/N) was going to walk away, Stella crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows, "I really don't like your temper! You really need to go back to anger management class. "

(Y/N) curled her wings into a fist and turned towards the pink bird and pointed at her, "You're making me...ugh!" (Y/N) shouted as her voice cracked, "You know what? How about you just. FUCK. OFF! " (Y/N) yelled loudly.

A strong sound wave came out of (Y/N), knocking the pink bird back and causing everything around (Y/N) to go into shambles.

(Y/N) realized she had her eyes closed as she was breathing heavily. She heard groans all around her and (Y/N) slowly opened her eyes.

She saw everyone carefully getting up, as some helped each other up on their feet. While others were picking stuff back up, putting them back in their place.

And slowly, but surely, all eyes laid on her.

(Y/N) gave out a nervous smile as they all looked at her angrily.

She started to slowly turn her body around as she mouthed an 'oops.'

"Miss (Y/N)!"

(Y/N) rolled her eyes hard, "Son of a--" She muttered under her breath and finally turned her head, "Your Honor! Oh, it's so good to see you!" She said with a fake cheery voice, "Beautiful day isn't it?"

He kept staring at (Y/N) in disapproval.

(Y/N) clapped her wings together and smiled, "Well, I gotta get to some...place. Um, so, it's nice seeing ya," She said with a wave and tried to walk around him, but he stood in front of her.

"Miss (Y/N)! It seems to be clear that you need to spend more time in anger management class!" He yelled out.

"Fuuuuuuwaah," (Y/N) stopped herself as Peckinpah raised an eye brow. She let out a groaned, "Fun...I mean, anger management class is so much...fun." She muttered.

"You will be starting tomorrow and don't be late!" He shouted as he pointed at her.

(Y/N) let out an angry groan and kicked a random fruit on the ground as she walked past Peckinpah and headed back home, completely forgetting about going grocery shopping.

That can wait some other time.


	3. Chapter 2

(Y/N) trudged through the village and towards the anger management class building. She wasn't sure what to expect. Probably the same things? Just different birds.

She walked passed the Hug Trader. He had his wings opened and started to walked towards (Y/N). She looked at him and gave him a weird look, "Uh, hell no."

He let out a sad sound and lowered his wings.

(Y/N) continued to walk towards the little building.

As she got there, she saw a mother bird mumbling and pushing her son to keep going. (Y/N) looked ahead and saw a red bird placing a sign on a broken and mangled...thing.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, not sure what he did.

The red bird entered the building as (Y/N) got closer. The broken and mangled dummy held a sign that said 'smile'.

"Huh, this is new," (Y/N) muttered. She shook her head and walked up the steps. She pushed passed the hanging green beads and entered into the familiar building.

She looked to her left as she walked past the three statues, the first one was two birds hugging. The second was three birds hugging and the third one was just a huge pile of birds on top of each other hugging, "Ugh, thought I would never see you three again."

"(Y/N)?"

(Y/N) looked over at the voice who called her. Her eyes were met with a white bird with pink and black feathers, "Hi, Matilda." (Y/N) said as she did a wave, "I may have slipped up." (Y/N) muttered, "I'm sorry." She quickly added. Knowing Matilda could get really angry.

Matilda sighed, "You know, when they gave me your file I didn't think it'll be the (Y/N)."

(Y/N) just replied with a shrug, Matilda slightly frowned and place a wing around her, "Everyone is already here. Let's go meet your new members." Matilda then led her to the other room.

As they entered, the birds turned their heads and looked towards the two female birds.

There was a yellow bird, a big round black bird, a humongous round red bird and the one red bird that (Y/N) saw outside not too long ago. He had big eyebrows that looked really familiar.

Suddenly, her heart jumped in her chest.

_'He looks kind of cute...no...wait... shut up!'_

(Y/N) mentally shook her head and slapped herself. She wasn't going to jump into a relationship. Not again.

"Everyone! This is (Y/N), say hello! Hello!" Matilda said with a smile and waved at (Y/N).

"Hi, (Y/N)," The black bird said as he waved at (Y/N), "I've feel like I've seen you here before."

 _'Awe,_ _shit_ _. This is awkward.'_

(Y/N) didn't remember the bird at first until he spoke. This bird joined the day (Y/N) left the class, but she was with him just for one day.

"Not you too!?"

(Y/N) turned her attention towards the yellow bird and he began to speak again, "We like to get things started on time so don't be late again! My name's Chuck. Sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I think we will be great friends!" Chuck said as he spoke very fast as he smiled, but slow enough for (Y/N) to understand.

(Y/N) raised an eyebrow and just nodded slowly.

 _'_ _Highly_ _doubt that, but okay.'_

(Y/N) started to walk towards an empty spot, not before Matilda stopped her and cleared her throat.

(Y/N) let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, she did a half lazy wave, "Hi everyone that I would probably never hang out with outside of this class or remember your names."

Matilda frowned as the others frowned as well, but (Y/N) ignored her and the other birds. She sat between Matilda's pillow seat and the red bird.

Matilda walked over and sat beside (Y/N), "Okay. Now, that everyone is here, Red, would you like to share your story with us?"

The red bird sitting beside (Y/N) started to speak, "No, not really." He said with a shrug.

"Well, the court mentioned something about a rage episode at a child's birthday party." Matilda said as she looked over at Red.

"How long is this class anyway?" He asked, dodging the subject.

"Too damn long." (Y/N) muttered.

Matilda glared at (Y/N) and then looked back at Red with a smile.

"As long as you," Matilda pointed at Red, "make it."

Red smiled, "Really? Oh, okay." He clapped his hands together, "Uh, gentlemen, lady, very nice to see you, and ta almost meet you." Red started to get up and walked towards the door. (Y/N) just rolled her eyes in amusement.

Red continued, "Probably the nicest part of it is not getting ta meet you. You know, in some weird away." The other's facial expressions had a sad and disappointed frowns, Red continued, "right. So, I'm gonna go ahead and scoot on back out, past those creepy... statues and, uh..."

Matilda made her way over to Red and puts him back onto his pillow seat, "Hah! Back you go." She exclaimed.

"Sure. No, I can take a seat." Red said as he looked a bit bewildered.

Matilda walked into the middle of the circle and looked at Red, "So, in another sense, you are here until I notify the court that your anger issues have been resolved." She then did a weird crazy laugh, that (Y/N) was all too familiar with.

"Oh boy." Red muttered.

(Y/N) let out a snort and looked over at the red bird, "Funny you thought you could just waltz out of here."

The red bird raised one of his large eyebrows, "You've tried?"

"Plenty." (Y/N) stated. She scanned his face and hummed, "I feel like I've seen you before."

Red also looked at (Y/N)'s face and raised his eyebrows, "Hey, aren't you that girl who--"

Unfortunately, before he could finish, he got interrupted by Matilda, "Chuck!" She yelled as she twirled around and looked at the yellow bird, "Share your story with Red."

Matilda started to walk to her pillow seat as the yellow bird started to talk really fast.

"Me?" He asked out loud, "I'm the last guy that should be here! Simple speeding ticket! Judge tells me I was going too fast. So I say, 'Your Honor, to be honest: I was; you caught me.' I'm not angry, I'm honest. So, shouldn't I be in honesty management class? 'Cause we gotta manage my honesty." He said as sat back down on his pillow after he got done moving around as he spoke.

(Y/N) raised an eyebrow at him, he was really weird and she noticed the red bird doing the same thing.

"Mm-hmm." Matilda hummed and then raised a feather finger up, "My one problem," she said as she clicked her tongue and grabbed one of the brown files with the name 'Chuck' and opened it, "that's a different story than you told last time."

"Uh..." Chuck let out a nervous laugh and started to explain his story.

Going too fast, got a ticket, messed with the police, and spent the police's money and...

(Y/N) had her eyebrows up in surprise,  
"Shit..." she muttered.

"(Y/N)!" Matilda scolded.

(Y/N) looked over at her, "What?"

Matilda let out a sigh and looked back at the yellow bird, "Chuck..."

"Okay, maybe it wasn't ice cream," Chuck said as he smiled nervously.

(Y/N) raised a curious eyebrow as part of her beak was open.

"All right, Chuck. Thanks, we got it." Matilda said with a smile and took a breath in and looked towards (Y/N)'s left, "And this is Terence."

(Y/N) looked over and her eyes trailed up the huge red bird.

He was very big, bigger than the other birds in the room. Bigger than the other birds on Bird Island, at least that (Y/N) knows of.

Terence let out a low grumbling growl.

"More like Terrifying." Red muttered as he stares at the big bird.

 _'_ _Damn, he is a big dude...'_

Matilda picked up his file and opened it, "Now, it says here in your little filey--" she stopped and then let out a gasp.

(Y/N) looked over and saw Matilda's eyes widen as she slowly looks at Terence.

(Y/N) looked back at the big red bird and Terence started to chuckle, giving off creepy and messed up vibes.

"What the fuck..." (Y/N) said in a whisper, but it seemed like Matilda let it slide this time.

"Terence... uh... " Matilda cleared her throat, "seems to have an incident." She placed the file back onto the pile and pushed it away.

Matilda went back to her composure and looked at the black bird, "Now, Bomb's started with us two weeks ago. Tell us your story, Bomb."

Bomb sighed as he rolled his eyes, "Okay. Well, sometimes when I get upset I... uh..." he started to scratch his face absent-mindedly, "have been known to... uh... blow up."

Red had his hand on his chin as he looked bored, "So, like... uh... like what? Like you get mad, you mean?"

Bomb gave him a smile, "Well. No. I literally blow up, okay. I explode, like a bomb," he made a hand gesture of a bomb falling and exploding while Chuck was shaking his tail feathers in excitement, "Hence the name, like that one time..."

Bomb started to explain that a couple of his friends wanted to surprise him for his birthday, but he doesn't like surprises, so he ended up exploding his house.

Chuck gasped as his whole fist was in his beak, "Do it!"

Bomb shook his head and leaned towards Chuck, "No can do; I just went boom-boom before class."

Chuck pulled back a bit as he cringed.

Red seemed a bit interested by the idea of Bomb exploding, "Hey, look. I don't want to be here at all, but this can maybe make it a little more interesting to me. So, please, explode." Red said as he sits up and scoots in.

Chuck crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows at Bomb, "You can't do it, can you?"

"Yes, I can," Bomb smiled as he nodded while Chuck started to clap really fast, "but I'm having back issues today; so I'm gonna have to take a rain check." He said as he twists his back and then pointed at Chuck.

Chuck grabbed the edge on the pillow and pulled back on it, "Oh...!" He groaned out. He then starts running in circles around Bomb and jumped onto his face, "do it!"

"Not the time or place, little amigo." Bomb stated, putting Chuck back on the floor and petting him.

"These guys are all nuts, huh, big man?" Red muttered, trying to strike up a conversation with Terence.

Terence just let out a low growl as he slowly turns his head towards Red

"Are we speaking telepathically or you're just..." Red said gesturing towards his head. When it got too awkward Red quickly looked forward, "Good talk. Nice chatting with you." He murmured.

Matilda cleared her throat as she picked up the last file at the bottom of the pile, "And last but not least! (Y/N)!"

 _'_ _Damn_ _it!'_

(Y/N) rolled her eyes and groaned, "Do I have to? I mean, they probably already fucking--

"Language!"

"Fricking know." (Y/N) said correcting herself as she gestures towards the other birds.

"Know about what?" Red said as he looked at (Y/N).

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Really?" She said in an annoyed voice, but mostly shocked he hasn't heard.

Matilda looked through the file, "Well, (Y/N), in your file it says that you yelled at another bird telling her to 'f' off. Knocking her back and everything else around you." Matilda looked up at (Y/N) in disapproval, "What did I tell you about cursing other people out?"

(Y/N) messed with the seam of the pillow as she let out an annoyed scoff, "Hey! She wouldn't leave me alone and I didn't like her tone of voice. So yeah, I told her to 'f' off!" (Y/N) exclaimed defensively.

"Ooh, so that's why that part of the village was a mess yesterday." Chuck said in awe.

(Y/N) did a side nod, "Yep. And that's why I'm here..."

"Again." Matilda said as she gave (Y/N) a side glance.

(Y/N) let out a sigh, "Again..."

Red was intrigued, "Again?"

(Y/N) let out a laugh as she started to remember how she ended up in anger management class the first time.

"Yeah, this is my second time here. The first time...well, there were these kids who were playing some...game with this ball and one of them kicked the ball and hit my face and they started laughing. So, I got pissed and popped their ball and...uh...flipped the bird and started yelling at them." (Y/N) said casually, she sat up and started to mumble under her breath to herself, "Of course, those little shits ran to their parents, crying."

"Sounds like an appropriate response to be honest," Red said as he shrugged.

(Y/N) looked over at him and smiled, but quickly frowned and looked away.

_'I'm not here to make friends. Just here to get this over with and go back to my normal life.'_

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

Matilda brought in two birds to play instruments for the class.

She did a little dance on her tip toes as she spoke, "Today, we're gonna be working on managing our anger through movement." Matilda wiggled her wings as her eyes rolled around her sockets. "The first pose is the dancer pose. (Y/N)? Since you've done this before, would you like to demonstrate for us?"

(Y/N) shrugged, "I guess..." she muttered.

She walked in front of the four birds and stood on her left foot and slowly lifted up her right and stretched it out as far as she can. (Y/N) then lifted up her left wing and stretched out forward and stretched her right wing back.

Matilda clapped and smiled, "Beautifully done, (Y/N)!"

Terence did the pose and did it perfectly. Matilda smiled and praised him, "Great form, Terence."

Chuck gasped as he stares at Terence in terror and walked back, pushing Red.

He then started to go through multiple poses as he says them, "Eagle. Parrot. Peacock. Warrior. Mountain. Tree. Rabbit. Fish. Locust. King pigeon. And of course, downward duck."

Red's eyes went wide as Chuck shoved his butt towards his face, (Y/N) raised an amused eyebrow as Red stumbled backwards and bumped into Bomb.

Bomb was doing the pose, but it was clear he was struggling and the little thing on the top of his head was spazzing out.

And Red clearly didn't like it, "Uh, excuse me, boring hippie lady." Red said as he walks backward, away from the big black bird.

"Uh-huh." Matilda replied as she walked up behind him.

"Looks like the explodey guy's gonna puke." He said, pointing at Bomb.

Matilda placed one of her wings on Red's ankle and the other on his shoulder, "Have you done this before?"

"Uh, yes, I have. But usually not for free." Red remarked.

Matilda pulled on his ankle and pushed him on his shoulder, Red's body let out an agonizing crack.

Red let our a painful groan as the feathers on the top of his head shriveled and his hands were curled.

"Hah! Didn't think so." Matilda replied with a smile and twirled away.

"Awesome." He strained out as one of his eyes twitched.

(Y/N) let out a laugh, but covered her mouth causing her to lose her balance and fall onto the ground.

"Not funny..." Red forced out.

(Y/N) stood up, "Pfft! You're right, I'm sorry Red." There was a pause as she goes back to her stance, "It was fucking hilarious!" She giggled.

Red let out a grumble in response.

Meanwhile, Matilda walked up to Bomb, "And how are we doing over here, Bomb?" Matilda asked with her usual cheerful voice.

"Doing wonderful. Stretching out the core." Bomb said through his teeth and looking straight forward.

"Just remember to breathe, up to your feathers and from your talons. Namaste." Matilda explained as she spoke in a relaxing tone, gesturing her feathers and talons.

Bomb didn't say anything. He was holding his breath, his cheeks puffed and his eyes bulged out.

"Bomb?" Matilda asked as she tilted her head to the side.

(Y/N) also tilted her head to the side. She then looked over at Red as he looks back at her, "You know, it kinda looks like he's going to--"

Suddenly, there was a loud boom and a flash of orange and red. There was smoke and ash everywhere and everyone was either frozen in place or knocked down.

(Y/N) let out a puff of smoke as she coughed, "Explode..." she choked out.

"Nice," Chuck said as he raised a thumbs up while laying on the floor.

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

(Y/N) started to go home as she brushes off the ash off her body. She decided to take the long way home. It seemed like all of them will be heading towards the same way and she didn't want to walk with them.

That is, not before someone zoomed in front of her.

"Where are you going?" Chuck said as he grinned at her.

(Y/N) walked around him, "Home." She replied.

"Don't you want to hang out with us?" He asked and gestures towards Bomb and Red.

She hesitated, but then sighed and shook her head, "No, I'm busy."

"Busy doing what?" Chuck asked without missing a beat.

"Nothing." (Y/N) replied as she continues to walk, only to be stopped again.

"If you're doing nothing then that means you're free!" The excited bird exclaimed.

"No, Chad."

"It's Chuck."

(Y/N) blinked and shook her head "I'm busy doing nothing, okay? I don't want to hang out, sorry not sorry." She replied in annoyance. She walked passed him again and lifted up a wing and did a wave, "Bye, Chad."

Chuck looked at her in shock and shook his head, "Uh, yeah. Sure, yeah. No problem! And it's Chuck!"


	4. Chapter 3

_**That's my dad!** _

_Haha, what? That's not your dad. He's not even real!_

_Hey, don't say that. She doesn't have parents. She pretends it's her dad. Just let her live in her fantasy._

_Haha, what a_ _loser_ _!_

_Wow, she's a freak._

_Weirdooo_ _._

(Y/N) tossed and turned in her bed. She opened her eyes and shot them wide open and sat up. She realized she was going to be late to her anger management class. As much as she hates it, she doesn't want to be late.

She shot out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and splashed her face in water. (Y/N) dried her face and then ran out the door. She quickly slid down the rope ladder and ran towards class.

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

"I'm here!" (Y/N) yelled out as she ran into the room.

Everyone turned towards her and looked at her curiously.

"Am I late?" She asked as she catches her breath and walks towards her pillow seat.

"Yeah, about thirty five seconds." Chuck replied.

(Y/N) squinted at him as she huffed, "Shut up, Chad."

He frowned and furrowed his eyesbrows "It's Chuck!"

"Yeah...yeah, Chad, Chuck. What-whatever." (Y/N) muttered to herself.

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

They did some exercises. Similar to the ones yesterday. Luckily, no explosions this time.

Next activity was to share poems that Matilda had assigned yesterday before everyone left.

Matilda looked towards (Y/N) with a smile, "So, (Y/N). Do you have your poem?"

(Y/N) looked over at Matilda, confused, "Poem?"

Matilda slightly frowned, "The one where you're suppose to write about and share it with everyone?"

(Y/N) let out a gasp, "Ooooohhhh...that poem." (Y/N) said slowly, "Shit, it's around here some where." She mumbled as she started to pat around herself.

"You forgot didn't you?" Matilda asked with disappointed.

"No! I--yeah, who am I kidding. I totally forgot. Sorry." (Y/N) said as she give Matilda a shrug with a small smile.

She sighed, "It's fine, it's fine." She then turned towards Bomb, "Bomb do you have your poem?"

He stood up and pulled out a piece of paper, "I do!" He said smiling.

Matilda clapped her hands and grinned, "Would you like to share it with us?"

He nodded and cleared his throat, "'If my name were Bobby, would you ask about my hobbies.'"

"Wow." Matilda whispered as she had a huge smile on her face and had her hands together up to her cheek.

"'Or if my name were Judas, would you ask me what my mood is?'"

Red covered his face and groaned while Bomb continued, "'I laugh, I cry, I love, I hate. I do so much more than detonate.' Think of it" he said pointing at us, he plopped back down onto his pillow seat and started to get emotional as his beak quivered.

(Y/N) raised an eyebrow. It was a nice poem, not gonna lie, but it wasn't that deep.

"That was beautiful." She started to fan herself, "Oooh, You're gonna make me cry!" Matilda exclaimed.

Red now had both his wings covering his face, "Yeah, that was some real clever symbolism." He remarked sarcastically as he looked at Bomb.

Bomb smiled happily, not getting the sarcasm. Meanwhile, Chuck was waving his hand obnoxiously, but Matilda was ignoring him.

"Ah! Red, why don't we hear your poem?" Matilda asked as she smiles.

Red had his arms crossed and looked at Matilda, "I don't have a poem."

"Uh-huh. Why not?" She asked smiling, fluttering her eyes.

"Beeeecaaause I didn't write one." Red replied, not caring.

"Right, uh-huh. And, is there a reason?" Matilda asked, waving her wing around.

"Well. You know, I was gonna do it, but then I thought about it and I realized, 'Oh, this is a huge waste of my time.' So I didn't do it." Red said as he shrugged

Matilda's smile disappeared and her wings curled as she made an animalistic growl. (Y/N) slightly leaned back, feeling just a bit freaked out.

Matilda looked away and started to calm herself, "Deep breath. Deep breath. DEEP BREATH!" She chanted to herself as her voice became deep.

(Y/N) raised a wing up to her beak and whispered towards Red, who also seemed a bit freaked out, "Please, don't get her mad. It won't end well."

Red glanced at (Y/N) with worry. He stared at Matilda and quickly glanced at Chuck who was still waving his wing around and then stared back at Matilda.

She finally calmed down and exhaled, "And we're back in the now," she murmurs to herself. She then looked up, "Chuck!" She yelled. Causing (Y/N) to jump in place.

 _'Fuck_ _, I hate how she always yells his name like that. Scared the shit out of me!_ '

"You had your hand up the whole time." Matilda said, going back to her happy cheerful self

"Mhm," Chuck replied, suddenly, he disappeared and came back with something covered under a white cloth. He looked unhappy as he looks at all of the four birds in the room.

"My poem, is about a hate crime." Chuck said as he revealed what was under the white cloth and it was the dummy that (Y/N) saw outside yesterday.

She raised an eyebrow, looking at the poor mangled up and beat up thing.

Matilda placed her wings up to her cheeks, "How did it...?"

Red looked over at it, "Uh oh." He murmured under his breath.

"Oh...no." Bomb muttered out slowly.

"A lot of sickos out there. A lot of sickos." Red commented.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, fully knowing that he was the culprit.

"What? Oh, what did I make you of?" Chuck leaned down and caressed the dummy's body, hugging it, "I made you out of love."

Matilda muttered under her breath, "Wow."

Chuck then did a dramatic pose, "But, wait. Too late. Now I see your fate. Some very troubled somebody destroyed you out of hate." Chuck started to touch its face.

Meanwhile, Red was making it obvious that he did.

Chuck continued being dramatic, "What could have made him so despise your happy smile, your laughing eyes. Your soul was pure. Your heart was true. And someone hated that." There was a pause and Chuck pulled out a red feather and looked at Red, straight dead in the eyes, "But, who?"

Matilda and Bomb gasped in shock and looked at Red as (Y/N) looked over at him too, but with curiosity. She wanted to know how he was going to get out of this.

Red placed a wing up to his beak and started coughing, "Terence." He said between his coughs. Pointing at the big red bird.

Suddenly, Terence punched Red, sending him across the room. Red hit his head against the wall under a 'Hang In There' picture. A dream catcher fell from the ceiling and landed on his stomach.

"Yeah, I deserve that." He strained out.

(Y/N)'s eyes went wide and then looked away ' _Holy_ _shit_ _!'_

(Y/N) then heard a glass crack, assuming the picture frame landed on Red.

"Oh. Billy has passed to a high plane of existence." Matilda cried out as she stood up, grabbing (Y/N) by the wing, pulling her up, "Everyone join wings. Let us all, say our goodbyes."

Chuck was in the middle. He picked up the dummy and hugged it.

Red finally got up and started walking closer to the circle, "Yeah. Let me get in here, I got to say goodbye..." Red said.

(Y/N) reached her wing out for him, waiting for him to join, but Terence roughly grabbed her wing and let out a low growl, looking down at Red.

Red took a few steps back, "Okay. Okay. You know, I'll just mourn from back here, that's fine."

(Y/N) turned her head towards Red and gave him an amused sorry smile.

Red didn't react for second, but then gave her a smile back.

(Y/N) quickly looked back in front of her, feeling a bit embarrassed.

_'Why did I do that?'_

"You know," Chuck began, "if there is one thing Billy always hated...it was goodbyes."

As (Y/N) rolled her eyes, thinking this was stupid. She started to hear some voices, as if there was a crowd outside, and Bomb noticed it too.

"Hey. What's going on there?" He asked pointing towards the exit.

Everyone immediately forgot about the dummy and Chuck let out a long gasp, he then zoomed out of the building.

"Class dismiss." Matilda said as she let go of (Y/N)'s wing and walked towards the exit.

Terence also let go of (Y/N)'s wing. Bomb walked on the dummy crushing it and Terence walked on top of the dummy's head and smashed it into pieces as he was leaving.

"Very moving." Red muttered looking at it.

"Hm, poor bastard..." (Y/N) commented and then looked up at Red, "Let's see what's going on."

They both walked out to the door and saw a huge crowd going towards the beach.

"Hurry, something's coming!" Stella yelled pointing towards the beach. (Y/N) slightly cringed hearing her voice.

"Last one to the beach is a rotten egg!" Chuck exclaimed and zoomed off.

"Let's go." Bomb stated and started walking down the stairs.

Everyone was being a bit slow. So (Y/N) started running towards the beach. She stopped and looked towards the ocean. There was something floating towards them, "What the hell is that?" She mutters to herself.

She noticed Red some how got ahead of her and decided to follow someone she knew.

As soon as she got to the beach she saw a little chick clinging onto Red.

"Stop it. No, I'm not your daddy." He whispered harshly and places the baby back on the wings of the parent.

(Y/N) walked up beside him quietly snickering, "Daddy, huh?" She asked.

Red gasped and jumped in place. He quickly turned his head as he looked at her, "Oh no, no. He's, he's not mine...it's a... it's a long story."

(Y/N) gave him an amused smirk and an eyebrow raise. She then turned her attention towards the giant thing floating towards the island.

The thing seems to turn and it made a loud rumbling horn like noise. The crowd started to talk amongst themselves.

"What is that?"

"Look at the size of that thing."

"Where is it going?"

"I don't know, but it's not stopping."

"It looks like some sort of ship." (Y/N) murmured to herself.

"My house. My house!" Red muttered.

(Y/N) looked at him and looked at the direction of where the giant ship was floating towards.

Red started to run towards his house and tripped on himself and landed face first in the sand. He picked himself back up quickly and continued to run towards his house again.

"Slow down! Stop!" Red yelled at the floating object.

The ship eventually stopped and (Y/N) didn't realize she was holding her breath, she let out a soft sigh, it was pretty intense.

But then something dropped down from the floating object and smashed the side his house.

Chuck zoomed up to him and it looked like both were talking.

Everyone made their way to the giant thing beached up onto the shore.

"Ladies and gentlemen." A male voice called out, "We have a very special guest for you."

As this mysterious voice was talking the entrance of the ship started to open on the side with extravagance. Everyone flinched back with the sudden movements.

The voice continued to talk, "He's a green marine sailing machine."

"Here we go!" Matilda yelled.

"And he's king, to let you know, he's not mean." The voice said as the floating object finally opened and a long wooden and metal steps started to come out from the side.

"Put your wings together for...Leonard!" The voice exclaimed.

The wooden and metal steps smashed down onto the ground causing the crowd to jump and shout in surprise.

There was a smoke of green around the opening as a round silhouette appeared.

Another different male voice started to talk, "Thank you very much. Please hold your applause."

The figure came closer as the silhouette started become smaller. Eventually a round green thing came out and stood as it looked down at the crowd.

"What in the hell is that?!" (Y/N) exclaimed in a whisper looking at Chuck and Red.

They just gave her a shrug and looked back at the green blob.

The green thing raised its arms up and grinned, "Greetings from my world," he lowered his arms and scanned the crowd, "the world of the pigs!" He smiled.

"What's a pig?" Chuck whispered out loud through his teeth.

"I am a pig!" The 'pig' said as he smiled. He started to move down the wooden and metal steps, the steps were moving on their own, carrying him down.

The pig had his face up in the air, doing a pose.

Suddenly, the steps started to jitter and made some noise as he was getting closer to the bottom and it stopped to a halt.

He rolled his eyes, "Unbelievable. Unbelievable." He muttered under his breath as he glanced at a smaller pig that was behind him. The smaller green pig seemed to be pushing some buttons. He smashed it with his face and continued to poke at it as he gave a nervous chuckle.

The bigger pig was about to walk down the steps, but he ended up going backward.

"Oh, where're we going? Wrong way." The big pig smiled at the crowd awkwardly.

He eventually made it back at the top as he continued to smile.

The smaller pig continued to press on the button and was mumbling to himself, "Oopsie. Not working."

"These 'pigs' are really weird." (Y/N) commented to particularly no one.

The two pigs started to mumble with themselves. Talking about practicing a hundred times.

"We're gonna come in again." The big pig said as he snatched the button and pressed the right one.

He threw it back to the smaller pig, hitting him in the face, "I'm so sorry." The small pig muttered.

The big pig reached behind him and got some sort of gift basket from the inside and started to come down the steps again, "My name is Leonard, but my friends call me Chuckles."

The smaller one followed behind, but he got caught on the steps and was squished under it.

Meanwhile, Leonard walked towards Bomb and placed the gift basket in his wings, "Oh, ho ho ho! Very generous." He smiled.

Chuck hopped up and down in place with excitement, "Yeah!"

Bomb saw a purple lollipop and was going to grab for it, "Thank y--."

But Leonard grabbed it before he could.

"Oh..." Bomb muttered.

Bomb didn't want anything else from the basket and handed it to (Y/N), "Here, you can have it. I just wanted the lollipop."

"Oh, uh. Thanks?" She replied as Bomb just placed it in her arms.

"We mean no harm." Leonard said to the crowd, "We saw your island across the sea and we thought, "'I wonder what they're up to?'" He then stuck the lollipop in his mouth casually.

"But, there's no other place besides here..." Stella said slowly.

"Yes, there is. And we are from there. We call it, Piggy Island." Leonard replied.

"Oh my God..." The mime said from the back of the crowd.

"P-I-doube G-Y..." there was a pause as his mouth was open, thinking of how to spell the next word, but decided not to, "Island!" Leonard exclaimed, tossing the lollipop behind him.

"Who else is out there?" An old female bird asked.

Meanwhile, the other small pig finally got out of the steps and started to stumble around in circles.

"My first officer, Ross and I have sailed everywhere." Leonard exclaimed as he smooshed Ross's face. Making him stop moving.

"One brave soul against the sea," he smiled and gestured towards Ross unenthusiastically, "and Ross."

Ross stuck his tongue out as he panted and looked at the crowd, smiling.

Red raised his wing "Ah, excuse me." All eyes fell on him as he walked towards the two pigs, "Have you come to smash all of our houses or just mine?" He asked angrily gesturing at his broken house.

"Oh, man." Judge Peckinpah groaned while the crowd gasped.

Leonard chuckled as he pat Red on the shoulder, "Ho ho. Somebody want a gift basket."

"Uh...I also got something to say," (Y/N) said as she walked up beside Red. Red looked at her with curiosity as to what she was going to say.

Leonard looked at her as he raised a curious eyebrow, (Y/N) placed the basket beside her and looked up at the big green pig, "Where did you guys come from?"

"From Piggy Island!" Leonardo responded.

(Y/N) shook her head, "No, I mean, where is Piggy Island? You said you saw us from across the ocean. Do you mean by seeing us from your island or from that...thing?" She said gesturing the giant object thing. "And if you saw us from your island, why come now? Also, why is that," (Y/N) gestured at the giant hunk of floating metal, "so big when it's just two of you traveling? And what are those boxes that says 'TNT'?"

Leonard gave a chuckle as the crowd started to talk amongst themselves. Leonard pushed (Y/N) slightly back causing her to tripped on the gift basket. Making her bump into Red.

Red grabbed onto her, making sure she doesn't fall onto the ground. (Y/N) stiffened and quickly stood up brushing herself off, "Thanks." She muttered.

Meanwhile, Leonard looked at the scared crowd and smiled, "Please. Please. Don't be afraid. My partner and I request the honor of your friendship."

The crowd relaxed and smiled.

Leonard slapped Ross on the back as he smiled, "Ross, show them how'd we do it!"

Ross giggled and wobbled his way to a purple mother bird with her son. Ross hugged her, squeezing her tightly as he giggled.

"Don't worry, he's had all his shots." Leonard casually stated.

Ross then hugged the police bird and he started to honk as Ross squeezed him.

Ross then moved onto the the next bird.

Stella waved at the small pig, "Hi!"

"We're all friends now!" Ross said, making snorting sounds while squeezing and crushing Stella, making her eyes bulge out, "Uhh!" She strained out.

"Hi, friends." Ross giggled

He got to Terence and had his arms wide open. Terence looked down at the little pig and made a low growl sound.

Ross's smile turned into a frown, "Oh, not a hugger."

He turned on his heel and walked back to Leonard.

Making the next bird, the bird that always tries to hug (Y/N), sad as he let his wings down.

"Welcome to Bird Island." Peckinpah said as he walks through the crowd, "Welcome to our new friends, the Pigs!"

The crowd started to cheer as some started to jump.

"Let us have a celebration!" He exclaimed as everyone continues to cheer.

"Put it there!" Leonard said as he places out his hoof.

"Welcome!" said the bottom half of Peckinpah as a wing popped out.

Leonard and Ross flinched back in surprise.

"Oh." Ross muttered.

Peckinpah smacked the hand hard. The bird yelped in pain as he jerked his wing back and curled it into a fist, "What? Sorry."

Leonard placed his hoof out again, "And a hoof to a wing."

Peckinpah placed his wing out and shook Leonard's hoof.

Meanwhile, everyone cheered or clapped. (Y/N) glanced over at Red and he didn't seem too happy. She softly sighed to herself and decided to just roll with it.

_'What could go_ _wrong_ _?'_


	5. Chapter 4

As everyone was setting up for the celebration for the two pigs. Peckinpah pulled (Y/N) to the side.

She furrowed her eyebrows and yanked her wing out of his grip.

"I want you to perform, on stage, tonight for the pigs." He said as he looked down at her.

Her expression changed into confusion, "What, why?"

"Because you have one of the best singing voice on this island! It'll be a nice gift for the pigs." He explained.

(Y/N) crossed her arms, "Yeah. Well, the first and last time I performed I blew away the crowd...literally."

He sighed, "Let's have a deal. If you do it. You won't have to go to anger management class anymore."

(Y/N)'s eyes went wide, "Wait, you're joking..."

"No, I am being quite serious Miss. (Y/N). If you sing on stage for the pigs, and not mess up, your penalty would be dropped." He stated.

(Y/N) grinned widely loving the idea of not going to that class anymore, "You got yourself a deal!"

Before she left, she stopped to a halt and turned to Peckinpah, "Can I pick any song?"

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

(Y/N) walked back behind the stage feeling nervous. She picked out a song that really spoke to her.

She was behind a tree by the stage looking into the crowd. It was one of the biggest she has ever seen and wasn't so sure if she could do it.

Meanwhile, the other three birds who was part of her anger management class was sitting together.

Red, Chuck and Bomb watched Leonard and Ross bumping each other's butts together as they danced to a song.

"Oh, watch out. Shaking my bacon." Leonard said as he smiled.

"They don't have feathers?" Red asked Chuck and Bomb, "You know, they're just walking around naked just presenting themselves. I'm looking at all their business here." He said in annoyance.

"That part about them, I really admire." Chuck said as he smiled, shaking his tail feathers ever so slightly.

Red started to look around boredly and realized something or someone was missing, "By the way, where's (Y/N)?" Red asked looking at Chuck and Bomb.

Chuck just shrugged, "I don't know. Last time I saw her was at the beach."

Bomb nodded, "Yeah, me too."

"Alright everyone! We have one more special performance today, give it up for (Y/N)!...(Y/N)?!" The announcer exclaimed in shock.

There was murmurs and whispers in the crowds.

"Uh oh..."

"Last time she blew everyone away with her voice!"

"Oh no. I broke my wing last time I came to her performance."

"Oh, I think I remember," Chuck said out loud.

"What?" Red asked as he looked at him.

"I heard that (Y/N) sang one time and...weelll, it blew everyone away and it was the last time she performed." He said as he looked at Red with a bit of worry.

"Isn't that a good thing? That she blew everyone away, I mean." Bomb asked looking at Chuck.

Chuck scrunched up his face a little bit, "Not when you're (Y/N)." He replied.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) walked up the stage along with three backup singers.

She stood in front of the crowd as she shook in place. One of the lights shone on her face brightly and she squinted trying to let her eyes adjust to the light.

(Y/N) tapped on the mic nervously, "Uhm, is this thing on? Hello? Hellloooo?"

Red groaned and covered his face. He looked away from the stage feeling the awkwardness.

"Yes, Miss (Y/N). We hear you loud and clear." Peckinpah said in annoyance.

(Y/N) nodded as the crowd was quiet, only the occasional awkward cough filled the silence.

She looked to the side and did a nod, letting the bird controlling the sound board, know that they can start playing music.

(Y/N) took a breath in and started to sing as she closed her eyes.

[-Song Here-](https://youtu.be/lr5aohW4b_U)

(Y/N): 🎶Do you ever feel like a misfit?  
Everything inside you is dark and twisted  
Oh, but it's okay to be different  
'Cause baby, so am I🎶

_Red eyes went wide and looked at the stage. Surprised to hear (Y/N) singing was actually good._

Backup: 🎶So am I, so am I, so am I-I-I-I🎶

 _(Y/N) opened her eyes and smirked._ _Seeing_ _the crowd looking impressed._

(Y/N): 🎶Can you hear the whispers all across the room?  
You feel her eyes all over you like cheap perfume  
You're beautiful, but misunderstood  
So why you tryna be just like the neighborhood?🎶

_Red looked back at Chuck and Bomb and both were in shock as well._

🎶I can see ya, I know what you're feelin'  
So let me tell you 'bout my little secret  
I'm a little crazy underneath this  
Underneath thiiiiis...

Do you ever feel like a misfit?  
Everything inside you is dark and twisted  
Oh, but it's okay to be different  
'Cause baby, so am I🎶

 _(Y/N) started_ _to_ _feel more comfortable and started to sway with the beat._

Backup: 🎶So am I, so am I, so am I🎶

(Y/N): 🎶Do you ever feel like an outcast?  
You don't have to fit into the format  
Oh, but it's okay to be different  
'Cause baby, so am I🎶

Backup: 🎶So am I, so am I, so am I-I-I-I🎶

(Y/N): 🎶Oh-so dressed so fancy like Sid and Nancy🎶

Backup: 🎶Yeah🎶

(Y/N): 🎶Walkin' Killer Queen, gotta keep 'em guessin'  
So baby, come pass me a lighter, we're gonna leave 'em on fire  
We're the sinners and the blessings🎶

Backup: 🎶Ah ah ah🎶

(Y/N): 🎶I can see ya, I know what you're feelin'  
So let me tell you 'bout my little secret  
I'm a little crazy underneath this  
Underneath thiiiiiis, ooooh!🎶

Backup: 🎶Do you🎶

(Y/N): 🎶Ever feel like a misfit?

Everything inside you is dark and twisted  
Oh, but it's okay to be different  
'Cause baby, so am I🎶

Backup: 🎶So am I, so am I, so am I🎶

(Y/N): 🎶So am I🎶

(Backup): 🎶Do you🎶

(Y/N): 🎶Ever feel like an outcast?  
You don't have to fit into the format  
Oh, but it's okay to be different  
'Cause baby, so am I🎶

Backup: 🎶So am I, so am I, so am I-I-I-I🎶

(Y/N) & Backup: 🎶Ah ah ah🎶

(Y/N): 🎶You're king and you're queen  
You're strong then you're weak  
You're bound but so free🎶

(Y/N) & Backup: 🎶Ah, ah, ah🎶

(Y/N): 🎶So come and join me  
And call me Harley  
And we'll make 'em screaaaaaaam!🎶

Backup: 🎶Do you ever feel like a misfit?🎶

(Y/N): 🎶Ooooooh🎶

Backup: 🎶Everything inside you is dark and twisted🎶

(Y/N): 🎶twiiiisteeeed🎶

Backup: 🎶Oh, but it's🎶

(Y/N) & Backup: 🎶okay to be different🎶

(Y/N): 🎶'Cause baby, so am IIIIIII🎶

Backup: 🎶So am I, so am I, so am I🎶

(Y/N): 🎶So am IIIIIII🎶

 _(Y/N) closed her eyes and l_ _ifted_ _up her head high along with the mic,_ _reaching_ _for the high note._ _Careful not to go too strong._

Backup: 🎶Do you ever feel like an outcast?🎶

(Y/N): 🎶Ooooooh🎶

 _(Y/N) looked back down and quickly glanced at Red_ _and_ _looked away._

Backup: 🎶You don't have to fit into the🎶

(Y/N) & Backup : 🎶format

Oh, but it's okay to be different  
'Cause baby, so am I🎶

Backup: 🎶Ooh🎶

(Y/N): 🎶So am I, so am I, so am I-I-I-I.🎶

Her voice echoed once the song came to a close and there was silence within the crowd.

She looked up as she pants and scanned the crowd. Her three "friends" stared at her in awe with their mouth dropped open.

The silence was suddenly filled with a slow clap. Everyone turned their heads to see who it was and it was Leonard. He was standing up from his seat. Which was in front and center of (Y/N) with Peckinpah and Ross beside him to his right.

Leonard had a smile on his face as his clapping picked up and everyone started to join in and it started to become a standing ovation. There were whistles and woos from the crowd.

(Y/N) couldn't help, but grin as she continued to softly pant. Her heart raced hard in her chest. She never thought that they would enjoy it so much.

"That's my student right there!" Matilda yelled from the crowd as she clapped.

(Y/N) smiled sadly. With the deal she made with Peckinpah, she won't be her student for long.

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

(Y/N) made her way off the stage. She grabbed a quick drink from the bar and decided to sit with her anger management classmates.

"Wow, (Y/N)! That was amazing!" Chuck exclaimed.

(Y/N) looked at Chuck and gave him an amused smirk, "Thanks, Chuck."

Chuck let out a squeal as he smiled widely.

(Y/N) was confused why he got so happy, "What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You remembered my name!" He exclaimed happily as he shook his tail feathers back and forth.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes amusingly, "Yeah, I guess I have."

"I didn't know you could sing!" Bomb commented, surprised and amazed that (Y/N) could sing so well, but never spoken it about it before.

(Y/N) gave him a shrug, "Well, I never really had a chance to show off my voice without messing up." She said, giving him a smile.

(Y/N) turned her head and saw that Red was just staring at her. She started to feel her face heat up as she adverted her eyes away from him, "What?" She asked, accidentally making it sound like she was annoyed.

Red blinked a couple of times, realizing he was staring a bit too long, "Uh, nothing...you...you did great up there. I like the song that you...sang."

She looked back at him and gave Red a small smile, "Thank you, Red. The song...means a lot to me. So, I'm glad you liked it."

Red gave her a small smile too. He then raised his eyebrows like he remembered something, "Oh, by the way, I've been want to ask you--" Before he could finish, his attention was ripped away from (Y/N) when Stella started to speak.

"Now we would like to welcome our special guest, the pigs!" She exclaimed.

There were cheers in the crowd as they clapped, except for Red who seemed unhappy still. (Y/N) sat in silence, she didn't join the crowd and just watched.

"Alright!" Leonard exclaimed, still facing towards the stage as he starts tapping against a coconut with a spoon, he turns around and faced the audience, "Thank you for your kindness and hospitality. Our king sends his warmest regards." He smiled.

"King?" Red and (Y/N) said out loud at the same time they looked at each in bewilderment and back at Leonard.

Leonard continued, "You have shared with us the wonders of your quaint simple little island." He said in a condescending way.

"Drop the banner, Ross!" Leonard yelled out as he turned towards the stage.

Ross pulled down on a string, but his leg got caught. Pulling him up as he was dangled upside down.

There was a big banner of a red background and a face of a pig that resembled Leonard with a huge smile on its face.

Leonard continued, "Now, we would love to humbly share some of the wonders of our world." He spoke as he smiled.

"Ha! Yeah, humble my bird ass," Red mumbled as he takes a sip of his drink.

(Y/N) gasped and slightly tapped him on his arm with her back wing. "Watch your profanity!" (Y/N) said in a sing-song voice as she smirked at him.

Red looked at her and just rolled his eyes in amusement.

Leonard continued on with his speech, "One hundred years from now, everyone will ask, 'How do the friendship between the pigs and the birds start?'" He asked rhetorically as he was now on the stage. He tossed his coconut on one hoof to another, still grinning.

"Who cares!" Red yelled at Leonard.

Everyone turned towards Red and there was a sigh and shouts from the other birds as Chuck face-palmed and shook his head.

Meanwhile, Leonard pressed his lips together in annoyance and looked at Red with half lidded eyes

(Y/N) looked at Red, "Wow..." she choked out almost about to burst out laughing.

"What?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

(Y/N) just shook her head, "You've got balls." She said as she smiled. She admired that Red can speak out without holding back.

"Uh, thanks," He said with an unsure smile.

Meanwhile, Leonard expression changed to a smile and continued, "Well, let them say us, 'We lit up the night!'" Leonard cheered as he pointed at the sky, doing a pose.

Ross pushed down on a detonating plunger. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. The explosion was so huge it pushed (Y/N) back and everyone back. 

The flames were huge and now the banner was just hanging on by a thread.

Everyone cheered and clapped as they were impressed.

(Y/N) just looked at everyone as if they're crazy. They literally blew up the stage!

"You've got to be kidding me..." (Y/N) mumbled to herself.

Red leaned towards (Y/N) as he tries to speak over the crowd, "Hey, look! They destroyed more of the stuff we worked hard to build." Red commented, unamused.

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah, they're insane!" (Y/N) exclaimed as she gestures towards the stage.

"But, there's more!" Leonard yelled towards the crowd.

"More?!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

(Y/N) scoffed, "What next? He's going to blow up the whole island?"

"Don't jinx it," Red replied back.

Leonard started to tip toe towards the middle of the stage, meanwhile, Ross brought up a giant box onto the stage with yellow wrapping paper with a pig nose design with a giant red bow.

Leonard stood beside the giant gift and looked into the crowd, "Has gravity gone haywire? No! Even better, your friends, the pigs, proudly give you..." Leonard started to pat his stomach, giving a 'drumroll'.

He grabbed the wrapping on the box and ripped it and sent it towards the crowd, "The trampoline!" Leonard said in a hyped up voice as he does a dance. There were two pigs in white tight clothes and were bouncing around.

The crowd was in awe as they gasped and ooh'ed.

"Huh." (Y/N) muttered, she squinted her eyes and then her eyes went wide open, "Wait a second."

Leonard gestures towards the two pigs, "Those are my assistance, Oinky!"

"Hello!" He said as he wiggled in the air.

Next the bigger one jumped into the air, "And John Ham!" Leonard exclaimed.

John Ham then twirled around elegantly, threw pink flowers into the air as he twirled and sent a kiss into the audience.

Red's eyes went wide as he leaned forwards, "Hey, hold on a second. I thought there's only suppose to be 2 of these guys." He said pointing at the pigs on stage and glanced over his shoulder.

Chuck and Bomb seems to either ignore him or not hear him because they were too mesmerized with the pigs, but not (Y/N), she has no interest in them.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too." (Y/N) muttered, she then looked at Red, "Do you think there's more? I mean that ship that they came on is huge! There's probably hundreds of them."

Red responded with a shrug, "I'm not sure."

"What goes? Look at those jiggly pigglies!" Leonard comments as the two pigs continued to do tricks on the so-called 'trampoline'.

"But, that's not all!" Leonard starts walking towards another wrapped up gift, "throwing things just got a whole lot easier," he gripped onto the wrapper and threw it to the side, "say hello to...'The Slingshot!'"

"Ta-da!" Ross shouted.

Chuck beak dropped open like everyone else in the crowd as they shouted in awe, he was practically on the table, squishing (Y/N) towards Red.

"Chuck! Sit down!" (Y/N) hissed as her face heated up.

"Tired of carrying things from place to place?" Leonard asked the crowd.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

He asked the crowd again, voice full of excitement, "Wish you could just get it there?"

"Yeah!" The crowd yelled again as they become wild.

"Well, now you can!" Leonard said as he smiled widely.

"How?!" The crowd shouted.

Leonard looked into the crowd, "Waiters, do me a favor."

"Huh!?" A waiter holding a bowl of fruit exclaimed, completely caught off guard.

"Take the rest of the night off." Leonard said.

Ross walked up to the tall blue bird waiter and took the bowl of fruit from him.

"Hey, if you got the night off why don't you fix my house!" Red shouted over the crowd.

Leonard mumbled something through his grin as he stares at Red.

He gestures at The Slingshot behind him and continued, "Well, the slingshot does it all in 3 easy steps!" The three other smaller pigs, Oinky, John Ham, and Ross placed the fruit on the red band part of the slingshot. Ross pushes it back while Oinky and John Ham holds onto the fruits.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!" Leonard shouts as he pointed at the sky.

The fruits were shot into the crowd with incredible speed.

"I got it!" Hal yelled out and caught the flying fruits with his beak. He was pushed back by the force of the fruits but boomeranged back.

"Incredible!" Leonard cheered

"Me! Me! I want fruit!" Chuck yelled, waving his wings around and jumping on the table. An apple landed in his beak and was flung back.

(Y/N) turned her head and looked at him in surprise.

"I caught an apple!" He exclaimed as his mouth was muffled by the fruit.

Red held his head as he closed his eyes, "Guys. It's the same fruit sitting on the plates in front of you."

"What Red said. There's literally an apple right here, Chuck!" (Y/N) exclaimed picking up the fruit from the plate. As Chuck chewed on the apple excitedly with wild eyes.

"At least, there's one sane bird here." Red mumbled.

(Y/N) couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach as she smiled, but she didn't really enjoy the feeling. Or at least, she think she doesn't.

The pigs flung more fruit and a whole pineapple landed in Bombs mouth.

"Oh, watch for that pineapple." Leonard commented.

Bomb swallowed the whole pineapple easily without even flinching. The pigs slingshot another pile of fruit. Some were heading towards Red. He quickly ducked, but (Y/N) didn't see them coming and a banana splattered on her face.

The crowd noticed and gasped, knowing how (Y/N) might get really angry.

"Oops..." Leonard muttered.

She growled as she slightly puffed up and picked up the apple from the table. She gripped the apple tightly, contemplating if she wanted to throw it at the pigs. Red looked at (Y/N) with wide eyes, wondering if she was actually going to do it.

But she just sighed and dropped the apple.

"Eh, it's not even worth it..." (Y/N) mumbled. She wiped the banana mush off her face and shook it off her wings and onto the ground.

Leonard cleared his throat, "Anyway, now, for our last gift to you!"

"Shut up and fix my house!" Red yelled at Leonard for the third time tonight

Chuck chuckled nervously and pointed at Red, "We don't know him." While Bomb nodded.

(Y/N) looked Chuck and Bomb in disapproval and looked back at Red and was about to place a wing on his shoulder to comfort him, but decided against it. She remembered what she told herself years ago.

She's a lone bird. And it's better to be that way. She doesn't want to make relationships whether platonic or romantic.

Leonard blinked slowly, getting annoyed, but continued on anyway...again, "I'm going to ask for a volunteer from the audience!" He smiled.

All the birds raised their hands up wildly as (Y/N) just watched everyone as Red leaned against the table with his elbow as he rested his hand on his wing.

"Who should I pick? Who, who, who." Leonard mumbles as he points at the crowd. He paused and pointed towards (Y/N)'s table, "How about the red guy, with the enormous eyebrows?"

(Y/N) eyes went wide while Chuck sighed in disappointment.

(Y/N) looked at Red as he quickly glanced back at her in surprise and back at Leonard.

"Me?" Red exclaimed as he gestures towards himself.

Leonard slightly squinted, giving him a sly smile, "Mm-hm."

"Oh. No, no, no, no." Red said as he shook his wings in front of him.

"Yes, you sir. Come on up here it's your lucky day." Leonard said smiling.

Red looked at the crowd and gestures towards the other birds waving their wings, "Are you sure you don't want to choose one of the hundreds of birds that had their wings up?"

"Come on, Red. Have some fun!" Chuck encouraged.

The crowd looked at Red and started to chant, "Go! Go! Go!"

"Oh, he's shy." Leonard put a hoof up to his ears, "You hear that? They're cheering for you!" He pointed at Red with a huge grin on his face.

"Uh. You got to be kidding me." Red muttered as he slouched back.

Chuck jumped in front of (Y/N) and pushed Red, forcing him to stand up.

(Y/N) wanted to say something, it felt wrong to force someone to do something they don't want to, but she didn't know what to say.

"Red guy with the eyebrows!" Leonard exclaimed.

The crowd started to chant, "Red guy with the eyebrows!"

He started to walk towards the stage as he mumbles something to himself.

"Come on, give him a hand." Leonard said. He gestures towards the smaller pigs and come forth.

They grabbed Red by the arms and pulled him towards the red part of the slingshot.

Leonard started to give the three steps, "Ready! Aim! Everybody on this one." He shouts to the crowd.

"Fire!" Everyone in the crowd shouted.

"Where are they aiming at?" (Y/N) muttered curiously to herself.

They slingshot Red and he flipped through the air as he yelled.

"This seems really unnatural!" He shouted

(Y/N)'s eyes went wide as her beak opened in shock.

"I hope he's okay." Bomb said casually.

"Now, let us have some cake!" Leonard exclaimed as he brought a huge cake onto the stage. Everyone cheered as they were excited to get some.

"Maybe we should go see if--" (Y/N) started, but got interrupted by Chuck.

"Already on it," Chuck said zoomed off to go find Red. He then came back and told (Y/N) and Bomb that they were going to search their boat.

Bomb nodded and headed towards the beach while Chuck grabbed a piece of cake and went back to Red.

(Y/N) wasn't sure if she should follow, but something about that ship doesn't feel right. Besides, she has to know why it's so big.


	6. Chapter 5

(Y/N) ran towards the beach close behind Bomb. She saw Red and Chuck waiting by the ship.

"Hey, we're here!" Bomb said as he waved his wing at the two birds. He stopped and started to huff and puff, catching his breath.

Red looked at the ship and started to climb on the side of it, since the entrance was closed off.

He peaked his head over the ledge and looked around. He pulled himself up and turned towards the three birds, "Come on. Let's go!" He fell backwards onto the boat and quickly stood up, he pressed his back against one of the TNT boxes and looked around, "And remember, keep it quiet." Red whispered out.

Chuck easily climbed up and right behind was (Y/N). Next was Bomb as he rolled onto the deck.

"So what are we looking for?" (Y/N) asked as she whispers to Red.

"Look for anything suspicious." He replied looking around.

Chuck was zooming around looking and touching everything. He saw a giant telescope and looked through it, "Ooh, I can see my house from here!"

(Y/N) walked around the deck and walked away from the rest of the group to cover more ground. She saw part of the ship leading downwards, "Uh, Red?" She called out to him, not leaving her eyes of whats in front of her.

Red looked up and walked over towards her. Red raised an eyebrow. While, Chuck and Bomb came over and stood beside them, to see what they're looking at.

"Does that look suspicious?" (Y/N) asked staring at a large metal door with two round ovals on it.

"Very." Red replied. "Let's go check it out."

Red started to make his way down while Chuck zoomed passed him. (Y/N) followed behind Red and Bomb was behind (Y/N).

They made it to the door. Red looked over at the giant metal door and hummed in thought, "How do we open it? There must be a button...or...or a lever some where around here."

(Y/N) pushed on the door and it opened with a loud squeak.

"Oh, that works too." Red commented.

"Whoa!" Chuck yelled loudly, "This is an impressive ship!"

Red lifted up his leg and entered through the door, "Shh! No! Inside voice. Inside voice. Come on!" He whispered in a harsh tone.

"Sorry." Chuck replied quietly as he picked up a red stick on the ground.

(Y/N) walked in and looked around. There was a rope going through the metal walls and a couple of red sticks scattered on the ground as well. The hallway looked like it goes down forever.

There was a weird thing on the ground she never saw before. It was rounded and red at the top with a stick attached to it. She picked it up and examined it. She stuck it against a wall and let go and saw that it just stuck there. She pulled it hard and it detached itself from the wall.

"Huh," (Y/N) muttered looking at it. Wondering what it could be used for.

Meanwhile, Red opened a door and raised his wings up, preparing himself, in case something was going to jump on him.

(Y/N) walked up behind him and looked in, "That's a lot of trampolines."

"Piggy fitness," Chuck comments.

"Mm?" Red asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nmm?" Chuck replied with a shrug as he stuck the red stick in his beak.

"Mm-hm." Red said as turned and he went deeper into the hall.

(Y/N) followed behind Chuck as he looks at everything. Her eyes saw a book sitting on one of the boxes called 'Fifty Shades of Green.' Chuck looked at it and cringed back m, groaning in disgust.

(Y/N), however, picked it up as she walked towards Red, while he tries to look inside another door. She flipped through the book and raised an eyebrow, "Oh, kinky." She muttered a bit too loudly.

"What?" Red asked her as he raised an eyebrow and noticed the book she was holding.

She tossed the book to the side, "Nothing." She smiled sheepishly.

He shook his head, he noticed (Y/N) carrying the weird stick with the red round thing under her arm, "What is that?" He asked.

She looked down and pulled it out under her arm, showing it to Red, "I don't know. It looks funny though and look." She pushes it against the wall and let go. "It sticks!" She exclaimed, "And you can unstick it." She pulled the thing hard and it came off the wall with a pop.

"Weird." Red muttered.

Meanwhile, Chuck was looking at a painting who seemed to resemble an awful lot like Leonard and messed with the TNT boxes as he shook it.

Red turns towards the door and starts turning the handle.

He opened the door. (Y/N), Red, and Chuck's faces were full of confusion. Inside the room were strange contraptions that they have never seen before. They have wheels, but they don't look like your typical bicycles.

"Very strange." Red commented.

(Y/N) nodded, "Very."

They closed the door and moved onto the next one. Red gestures Chuck and (Y/N) to come over.

Red opened the door and Chuck gasped in excitement.

"Whoa, that is a lot of sparkle." (Y/N) commented.

It was a whole room of outfits and hats.

Red furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Who are these weirdos?"

Suddenly, the three of them heard Bomb yell out.

Red started to run over to the first door as (Y/N) followed close behind.

They both looked into the room with Bomb bouncing on one of the giant trampolines. He was repeatly hitting his head on the ceiling as he bounced up.

"What are you doing, we're trying to sneak around." Red said, scolding Bomb.

Meanwhile, in the corner of (Y/N)'s eye, she saw Chuck wearing one of those silly hats and was walking around in a weird way.

"We didn't rent this place out!" Red exclaimed as he hit his fist against the closest trampoline.

"Wow, you can rent this place?!" Bomb asked not getting the idea.

Red also noticed Chuck wearing the hat. He had to do a double take and look at Chuck. He furrowed his eyebrows as Chuck clicked his tongue and finger gunned him.

Red reached up and snatched his hat, "Give me that!" He hissed, and threw it to the ground.

Bomb kept on jumping on the trampoline and was still hitting his head on the ceiling causing the lights to fall down and break.

"Erm, Bomb? You should get down from there before you really--"

As if on cue, Bomb fell through the floor with a yelp. Red, Chuck, and (Y/N) gasped as they looked at each other.

"Break something!" (Y/N) finished with a squeak.

Chuck zoomed towards the hole, while Red and (Y/N) bounced on the trampolines to get to it.

"Hey, guys! Looks like there's some more stuff down here." Bomb called out from the bottom.

Bomb was on top of a pile of pigs. There was at least over a hundred of them.

All the pigs started to snort and laugh all at the same time.

"We were hiding." A small pig yelled out.

Red smiled while Chuck was in shock and had his beak open.

"Called it." (Y/N) said in a sing-song voice with a smirk.

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

The group went back to the party and there was loud music and shouting. Red explained that he will do all the talking and told the others to just stand back and watch.

"There's more of them!" Red yelled.

But the music and the people yelling were too loud.

"Hey!" Leonard shouted.

"Ho!" The crowd shouted back.

"Hey!" Red yelled out. Along with Leonard who shouted.

The crowd responded with a, "Ho!"

(Y/N) rolled her eyes. There was no way anyone could hear him with this much noise.

(Y/N) looked at Red, "I got this." She said with a smirk. She took a deep breath and lifted her head towards the sky, "Everyone! SHUT! UP!"

A soundwave shot out of her, but it went towards the sky. Everyone stopped and turned their heads around. The music stopped and the lights turned back on.

Red looked over at (Y/N) in shock. Never seeing her doing that before. Now he knew what the others meant when she 'blew' everyone away and she would knock people down.

"Let's try this again! Red?" (Y/N) said as she looked at Red.

Red blinked a couple of times, going back to his composure, he cleared his throat and looked towards the crowd.

"Anyways, like I said, there's more of them!" He started to walk down the steps, "That's right, I'm back, uh-huh." He started walking into the crowd as (Y/N) followed behind, "Enjoying the party, everyone? Because while you were living it up," Red started to climb onto a table while accidentally stepping on a plate of fruit, "I snuck up onto their boat." He said proudly.

The crowd gasped in shock.

"And look at what I found." Red gestures towards the long line of pigs behind him, "There's more of them! Than we thought. Which is uh... mysterious and weird. Am I right?" He asked the crowd.

Stella waved at the pigs and one pig jumped into her arms, "How ya doin?" He asked.

"Oh." Was all she responded with.

(Y/N) made a face that clearly says, 'um, what the fuck?'

Red continued, "You remember. He said there were only two pigs on board," Red said as he showed up two fingers, "but he was obviously lying." He said with sass.

"Oh, and," Red turned towards (Y/N) and took the stick thing with the red top out of her wings, "Thank you," he mutters to her and began to spoke loudly again, "there's strange devices on their boat! So clearly there's... you know, some messed up stuff going on here. How messed up? I don't know. What's specifically? I don't know either. Any questions?" He asked the crowd.

He tossed the thing off to the side and it stuck to a pig's chest. The pig beside him stuck another and now the pigs had two stick-to-the-wall things on his chest. He began to sway his hips in a weird sensual way. While Chuck and Bomb looked at each other and smiled as they nodded.

"You snuck onto their boat?!" Peckinpah exclaimed in disapproval.

"You know. I don't need a award. If you guys are trying to think of what honor to bestow upon me. Don't need it." Red said smiling.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, now that was a bit too much.

The crowd started to shout, "Boo!"

"Yeah, boo them!" Red said smiling, gesturing towards Leonard.

"Boo!" The crowd yelled again.

(Y/N) knew the booing was towards Red and it made her angrier and angrier for some reason. It felt like she needed to protect him or something. Her heart raced hard in her chest. She tried not to yell at everyone to shut the fuck up, but it was hard to keep it all in.

"Boo!" The crowd continued to yell out.

"You're booing them or me?" Red asked nervously.

"You!" Someone yelled out.

"Oh, it's me." Red muttered sadly.

"Boo!" They yelled.

It was times like this she needed to be like Red. Saying what was on her mind.

"Hey!" (Y/N) yelled over the booing crowd, silencing them.

She climbed onto the table and stood on top of it. She grabbed Red, preventing him from leaving the table. She looks at the crowd angrily, "Did no one listen? You can't boo him! He's completely right! Sure, he may have snuck onto the boat--"

"(Y/N)--" Red began but was interrupted by (Y/N) when she squeezed his arm.

"But at least he was honest about it!" She continued and pointed at the Leonard, "You, however, lied about how many pigs were with you. Like what Red said, that's really weird. Who knows how many other things you could have lied about. Is the "friendship" between the birds and the pigs a lie too? There's something weird going on and we need answers or an explanation! Something!"

The crowd started to murmur with one another.

Red stared at (Y/N) in awe. He felt his stomach doing flips as his heart fluttered. He never had someone stand up for him before. Usually, the others would stand back and watch or join, but (Y/N) didn't.

It finally felt like he wasn't alone.

Leonard was in shock almost in awe of how powerful she sounded, but he went back to his composure, "Perhaps, I can explain." He said in a sad tone as he walked past the crowd and towards the many pigs.

(Y/N) let go of Red's wing and Red started to climb down the table. Once he got to the ground he held out his wing, wanting to help (Y/N) get down.

She gave him a soft smile and grabbed his wing and jumped down, "Thank you." She mutters.

"No, thank you." He said quietly as he gave her a small smile.

Leonard walked by one of the small pigs and continued to talk, "You see, my cousins are simple folk. Watch. A, B, C..." The small pig just stood there and stared off into space, "Nothing. See, nothing." Leonard said as the small pig slowly stuck out his tongue, to show off he's dumb.

Leonard continued to talk in a sad tone, "I didn't want to risk their lives until I found out that the... the new world was safe. We were gonna put on a cowboy show for you." He said sadly.

One of the pigs cheered, "Let her go, boys! Yee-haw!" He had a hat on and the other pig had a small stick with a fake animal head.

"Ha ha, yeah!"

"Yoo!"

"Shhh..." Leonard said hushing them and said something to them that (Y/N) didn't understand.

"That was Pig Latin." Leonard told Matilda.

"Oh!" Matilda said in awe.

Leonard looked around him, "But perhaps, it wasn't meant to be." He said in a depressed tone, "Oh, I believe that birds and pigs are meant to be friends." He said with a sigh. Leonard continued on with his speech, "But if we crossed boundaries that were not meant to be crossed..." Leonard lips quivered in sadness, almost as if he was going to cry.

"Ugh, cry me a river." (Y/N) muttered to Red, as he silently agreed.

Meanwhile, the crowed awed, feeling bad for the pigs.

"Ooh! Mr. Red and Miss (Y/N), you shamed not only yourselves, but our entire community!" Peckinpah yelled as his eyebuldge in anger.

(Y/N) squinted at him, "Excuse me?" She asked in a dangerous tone.

Red placed a wing in front of (Y/N), "Oh, I think you messed up there. You said shamed when you meant saved, right?" He asked with a smile.

"I sent you both to treatment to deal with your problems. Clearly, more treatment is required!" Peckinpah yelled.

"No!" (Y/N) and Red yelled out along with a third voice. Red and (Y/N) looked towards the voice and realized it was Matilda.

(Y/N) felt hurt. She thought Matilda liked her. (Y/N) wasn't sure who the no was towards to. Was to Red or to her? Or was it to both?

"Especially you, Miss (Y/N)." (Y/N) looked back at Peckinpah with anger in her eyes, "Our deal is off and you'll be returning back to treatment."

(Y/N) curled her hands into a fist as she gritted her teeth. She shook in place as she squeezed her eyes shut while hanging her head down. (Y/N) didn't care that she was going back, but the fact that he told everyone that she made a deal was embarrassing. She relaxed and just let out a sad sigh.

"Do not trouble our honored guests again!" He shouted at Red and (Y/N). Red flinched back a little bit as (Y/N) stood still in place.

Peckinpah turned towards Leonard and placed his hand on his shoulder, "My friends, we would love to see your cowboy show."

Leonard let out a sniffle and leaned against Peckinpah's shoulder, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

He lifted up his hoof and snapped his fingers.

"Come on, everybody! Put your hands together!" One of the pigs yelled.

Everyone started to cheer and clap with the rhythm.

"Whatever. Don't listen to me." Red muttered as he starts leaving the area. (Y/N) watched Red leave as Chuck and Bomb watched him too with a sad expression.

(Y/N) turned towards Leonard and stared at him as he had a smug smile on his face. He noticed (Y/N) staring and gave her a wink.

(Y/N) eyes narrowed even more and decided to go home.

"(Y/N), where are you going?" Chuck asked as she walked passed them.

"I'm really having a shit day guys. So, I'm going home." She muttered and continued her way home.

They looked at her with the same expression as Red as they watched her leave.

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

(Y/N) finally reached her home. Those pigs were singing and partying hard. She could hear the music all the way from her home, but it was muffled and wasn't as loud.

She sighed as she thought about today. In all honesty, she didn't have this much fun since forever. Except the last bit.

She walked outside to her small balcony and sat on a stool. She was high enough in the tree to see over the village a bit and could see all the way towards the beach.

She saw a small figure climb out of the water. (Y/N) recognized the home and it was Red's. Besides, it was the only house with a hole on the side of it and a giant metal ship right next to it. (Y/N) looked closer and it looked like he fell out of his house.

She sighed, she felt sorry for him and felt like he was really relatable. (Y/N) can't help but feel that he's just like her. An outcast that no one really likes. That no one listens to.

(Y/N) grabbed her small acoustic guitar that she was placed on stand beside her stool. It brought her good and bad memories. But she loved the sound of it.

She strummed it and began to hum, "Do you ever feel an outcast? You don't have to fit into the format. Oh, but it's okay to be different. 'Cause baby so am I." (Y/N) whispered as she softly sang part of the lyrics to herself.

(Y/N) sat at her stool and contemplated with herself.

_'Maybe I should go see him. Check up on him? No, what's the point? Will he listen?_ _Would_ _he even care? He's not even my friend. Is he?_ _'_

(Y/N) didn't know what to do. She just sighed to herself and shook her head as a headache started to emerge.

She placed her guitar back and walked inside her small home. (Y/N) closed the doors to the balcony. She crawled on to her bed and placed a blanket on top of her as she tries to go to sleep with the muffled party music in the background.


	7. Chapter 6

The next day, (Y/N) was woken up to loud commotions outside. Usually, it's a peaceful morning every day, but ever since _the_ y came, it's been loud and awful ever since.

(Y/N) groaned and covered her head with her pillow as she let out a growl.

She looked at the time beside her bedside table. (Y/N) only had a minute left before she had to wake up.

"Damn it, man." She mumbles to herself.

She got up and got ready for the day. Which was eat breakfast, take a nice shower, and brush her teeth.

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

She started to leave her home to go to her anger management class.

As she walked in town, she saw the pigs making themselves at home. They were everywhere, talking to everyone.

(Y/N) walked deeper into town and saw Red walk up to the crosswalk and a female bird placed a flag in front of him. Meanwhile, birds, young and old, rode on the back of some of the pigs as they walked across the road.

"Piggyback rides?" Red mutters to himself.

"Because they're pigs?" (Y/N) asked Red as she stood beside him.

Red jumped in place and looked over at her in surprise and then furrowed his eyebrows, "You need to stop doing that."

(Y/N) furrowed her eyes in confusion, but had an amused smile, "Stop doing what?"

The flag was lifted, letting Red and (Y/N) cross the crosswalk.

"Just appearing beside me," Red said as he walked.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes as she still had an amused smile, "I'm pretty sure this is the first time that I 'appeared' beside you." She said as she did air quotes, "Maybe except that one time when that baby chick was calling you 'daddy', " She said with a chuckle.

Red rolled his eyes, "Ugh, don't remind me."

As they continued walking, they saw Leonard, Peckinpah, Ross, a small baby bird, and another pig standing in front of the Birds and Bees Fertilization Clinic.

Red furrowed his eyebrows as he watches them while (Y/N) looked at the group with confusion.

"Group picture. Group picture. Everybody say cheese!" The pig said holding a black box looking thing

"Cheese!" The group exclaimed as they smiled.

Leonard leaned towards Ross and whispered something to him.

Ross started to laugh out loud, "Cheese omelet!"

There was a quick flash of light from the small black box. Then, a small square paper came out.

"Woo. Spoiler alert." The small pig said with a laugh as he shook the small square paper in the air.

"Spoiler alert? What's an omelet? What?" (Y/N) whispered out loud to herself as she glanced up at Red and back at the pigs.

Her attention was then turned towards a bird and a pig jumping on a trampoline. It looked like a pig was looking inside a building.

She looked away from the bird and the pig jumping on the trampoline. As she felt like someone was watching her.

She noticed Leonard looking her way. Once they locked eyes, he shot her a wink, just like last night, he had a smirk on his face and did a wave.

"Erm..." (Y/N) mumbled to herself. She didn't know what to do. Should she just pretend she didn't see him?

(Y/N) felt someone grab her wrist and started to drag her away.

She looked over, and it was Red who grabbed her, "Did you...? " (Y/N) trailed off as she looks back at Leonard and Red.

Red was still looking forward, "Yeah, and it was really weird."

(Y/N) let out a sigh, "Thanks for getting me out of there..." She looked down at her wrist and couldn't help but feel flustered, "you can let go of me now."

Red let (Y/N) go and jerked his hand back, "Right, sorry." He muttered.

"It's fine." (Y/N) murmured as she slightly puffed up.

They made it to their class and did their typical anger management class exercises and what to do to control the anger with Matilda talking mumbo jumbo that (Y/N) don't quite understand.

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

Matilda decided that she wanted to take the class to lunch. So they all headed towards an outdoor buffet where they had fruits, seeds, and nuts placed on a long table.

(Y/N) grabbed a bowl and helped herself. She got some crushed nuts and some fruit mixed with it and sat at an empty table by herself. While Bomb, Matilda, and Terrance all sat at a table on the other side of the outdoor buffet.

"I am famished..." (Y/N) heard Red muttered out loud while he had a plate in his hand.

 _'Does anyone even say famished anymore?'_ (Y/N) thought to herself curiously.

Red grabbed an apple and then he heard someone yell, "It's chow time!"

Suddenly, a hoard of pigs raided the table and ate all the fruits, seeds, and nuts.

"Whoa!" Red exclaimed as he just watched the pigs eat all the food and dissipated once all the food was gone.

He stared at the shambled table in disbelief. A small pig walked up to him and ate the apple off his plate and licked it clean.

"Yuck..." Red groaned in disgust as he flinched back away from the plate.

(Y/N) just watched the whole thing unfold. She felt annoyed that the pigs just ate everything.

Chuck climbed on top of the table and started to sings off-key as he kicks off the plates off while holding one of those stick things with an animal head on it, "Hanging tough through thick and thin!" He then zoomed off somewhere.

(Y/N) started to hum as she stared off into space, "Kickin' up dust where ever we go I can see that you and me are gonna be friends." (Y/N) mumbled.

"Oh, not you too!" Someone said and sat across from her.

(Y/N) looked up and saw Red looking at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"What?" (Y/N) asked him, confused, but then gasped when she realized that she was absent-mindedly singing that song, "Oh no, they're getting in my head," (Y/N) said with a laugh.

She heard a low grumbling sound and it wasn't coming from her. (Y/N) looked at Red as he let out an awkward chuckle, "I haven't eaten anything today and those stupid pigs ate my lunch." He muttered as he rested his elbow on the table and placed his head on his hand.

(Y/N) gave a sorry look at Red and looked down at her bowl. She hasn't touched it yet and it should be enough for a small bird like Red to feel full.

She pushed to bowl towards him as Red looked at it and back at (Y/N) with confusion.

"Take it," she said with a small smile.

He shook his head as he began to push it back towards her, but (Y/N) stopped him, "Just take the bowl, Red."

"N-no, I can't," Red said as he studdered, "I can't. Besides, you probably haven't eaten either and--"

"Red, just shut up and take the damn bowl." (Y/N) chuckled, interrupting Red.

"(Y/N), I--" Red began, but (Y/N) interrupted Red again.

"If you're worried about germs, I haven't touched it." (Y/N) said reassuringly.

"No, it's not that it's..." he let out a sigh, "are you sure?" He asked.

(Y/N) nodded with a smile, "Yes, I'm sure. Like, really sure."

He pulled the bowl back and looked down at it. Red then looked back at (Y/N) and squinted at her.

She rolled her eyes and placed her elbow on the table as she placed her cheek on her hand, "What now?"

"You didn't do anything to it, right?" He asked suspiciously.

(Y/N) stared at him with half-lidded eyes, "Boy, I swear..."

"Okay, okay!" Red picked up the spoon and scooped some of the food up and placed it in his mouth.

"Do you like it?" (Y/N) asked as he watched his expression.

His eyes widen as he starts placing more into his mouth, "Wow! This is really good!" Red exclaimed with his mouth full.

(Y/N) let out a soft amused exhale as she watched Red enjoying the meal.

"What's in it?" He asked as he finishes up the bowl.

(Y/N) just shrugged, "It's really simple actually. Some mixture of nuts, apples, grapes, strawberries, and bananas."

He wiped his beak, but still has food stuck to his face.

(Y/N) pointed at her face and let out an amused chuckle, "Uh, you got some..." she trailed off.

"Oh," he replied as he wipes his face, but ended up just moving the pieces of food to different spots.

(Y/N) kept pointing at her face as Red continued trying to get the food off his face, "Uh...no...you...no..."

(Y/N) let out a sigh and leaned over the table and wiped it off for him, "There! Finally. You eat like a child." (Y/N) mumbled outloud.

Meanwhile, Red eyes were wide as he looks at (Y/N).

(Y/N) started to feel a little awkward as she slightly puffs out, "Awe, are you blushing?" (Y/N) asked Red jokingly.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "No! I'm just--"

(Y/N) interrupted him, "I'm messing with you," She said through a giggle.

(Y/N) sat back down as the awkward and flustered feelings began to catch up as she started to realize what she just did.

_'I just touched his_ _face_ _and I was so close to him. Oh,_ _fuck_ _. I_ _hope_ _he doesn't think_ _I'm_ _a weirdo.'_

"Um, thanks. For the food and the..." Red trailed off as he gestures his face.

(Y/N) mentally shook her head and tried to play it cool, "O-oh! Yeah, yeah. No--no problem. Anytime." (Y/N) stuttered as she let out an awkward giggle.

_'_ _Shit_ _, that was so lame. What the_ _hell_ _.'_

(Y/N) started to stand up and pointed towards her house, "So uhm, I think I'm going to..."

"Oh, yeah! Yeah," Red said nodding as he also stood up.

"I'll, uh. See you tomorrow?" (Y/N) said, as she shot him a smile.

Red did a nod, "Yeah, I'll see you," he replied with a soft smile.

(Y/N) nodded and turned on her heel as she headed towards home. She realized her heart was beating hard in her chest and her hands felt clammy.

She shook her head.

_'No, stop! We're just...two birds talking to each other. That's it! No more no less.'_

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

As she was walking home she bumped into Leonard. Or Leonard bumped into her. She wasn't sure.

"Oh, hello! (Y/N), was it?" He asked as he grinned.

She looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows, "Yes?"

"I wanted to personally tell you, you sing very beautifully." He smiled.

(Y/N) forces a smile as she tries to walk around Leonard, "Oh, um, thank you?"

Leonard started to walk beside her as he continued to talk to her, "I'm sorry about what happened last night. But that red bird with those humongous eyebrows is bad news."

(Y/N) felt offended, "Bad news?"

"Well, I'm just saying. He's not a nice guy. Is he your boyfriend?" Leonard asked as he looks down at (Y/N).

(Y/N) almost choked on air, "Boyf-- noooo, no, I don't have a boyfriend. He's not my boyfriend. He's just someone I...talk to?" She said in an unsure tone, "Something like that." She mumbles.

Leonard hummed in thought, "I see. (Y/N), have you ever thought what it would be like to be a queen?"

(Y/N) felt stressed and so anxious why was this pig talking to her?

"I mean, I would like to be treated like a queen, if that's what you mean." (Y/N) said with an awkward smile.

Leonard let out a hearty belly laugh, "Of course, of course! Well, (Y/N), it was nice talking to you. I hope we will meet again soon and maybe you can sing a song or two for me?"

"Uh, okay?" (Y/N) replied looking disinterested.

Leonard turned around and started to go the other way, leaving (Y/N) in a really confused state.

"What the hell just happened?"


	8. Chapter 7

(Y/N) was woken up by the toilet getting flushed.

She shot open her eyes and listened. (Y/N) quietly got out of bed as she walked downstairs. Once she got to the first floor of her home she looked towards the small guest bathroom. It was closed and she didn't remember closing it last night.

She turned towards her kitchen and gapsed. It was a mess.

There were fruit seeds on the ground and half eaten foods. She growled in annoyance, (Y/N) hated how messy and gross it was and the fact that some rando ate her food!

Her attention was then turned towards the noise from the bathroom.

(Y/N) grabbed the broom from the kitchen and held it up as she slowly walked towards the bathroom. She turned on the door knob and pushed the door open.

She saw a green pig sitting on the sink, rubbing his hands on his face as he looks into the mirror. The pig yelped in shock when he saw (Y/N)'s reflection and turn around and looked at her.

(Y/N) narrowed her eyes, "Get. Out." She muttered.

The pig jumped and fell onto the floor as he looked up at (Y/N) with nervousness.

She continued to stare at him as he scrambled towards the front door.

(Y/N) sighed and picked up the pink jar off the ground, "Ugh. And it had to be the expensive one too."

(Y/N) got ready for the day and cleaned up the kitchen. She looked at the time and realized she was going to be late.

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

_'Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! I_ _am_ _so_ _late!'_

She made it to the steps of her anger management class and tried to catch her breath.

As she was walking up the steps her class started to walk out.

"Look who decided to show up." Chuck said in annoyance, unimpressed with (Y/N)'s timing.

"Oh, (Y/N)! I thought you weren't coming and I would had to tell Judge Peckinpah." Matilda said as she smiled. She was holding a canvas and easel and a bag filled with paint bottles.

(Y/N) walked down the steps backward as she looked at Matilda, "Sorry, I had uh...let say, an unwanted visitor. " (Y/N) said with a sorry chuckle.

"I've been having those too," Red commented.

(Y/N) noticed what Matilda was holding, "What's that?"

"We are going to Palm Cistern. Your canvas and easel is inside." Matilda gestures at the anger management building behind her.

(Y/N) nodded at her and quickly ran inside and saw a canvas and easel leaned up against the wall. She grabbed them and finally joined the group as she walks with them to Palm Cistern while Chuck scolded (Y/N) for being late and (Y/N) just laughing it off.

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

Everyone set up their easel and canvas while Matilda gave each one of the birds a wooden paint pallet.

Matilda placed up her already painted canvas behind the four birds that said 'paint your pain.'

She explained what the birds need to do for today's activity and to (Y/N), this might be one of the best activities she has ever done in this class.

(Y/N) knew what she wanted to paint so she immediately began to paint her picture.

Meanwhile, Matilda began to talk, "Alright, class. Thought for the day. 'Water is the softest thing, yet it can penetrate mountains and earth.'"

Red rolls his eyes and looked over his canvas and looked at Matilda with boredom, "Here's my thought of the day, 'When are we done?'"

Matilda groaned, "Ugh, Red..." she then went back to her cheerful voice, "What the caterpillar calls the end, the world calls a butterfly." She then did a little tiptoe dance.

Red scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, "Can I just say, I never understand a single thing you are talking about."

Matilda started to mock what Red said in a weird voice. Red furrowed his eyebrows further as he was taken aback by the mockery.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) snickered, "Wow, the sass." She comments as she paints her painting.

Matilda looked over (Y/N)'s shoulder and did a gasp, "Ooh, (Y/N), that's so beautiful and so sad. I can feel the pain from here." Matilda said with exaggeration as she had a sad expression.

The painting was of many flowers of different colors around one in the middle. The middle flower was wilted and dying while the others were being watered and taken care of by two birds.

"Uh, thank you," (Y/N) said as she smiled.

Matilda then walked away and started to look at what the others have painted.

Red looked over at (Y/N)'s painting. It looked as if he was going to say something, but didn't say anything.

(Y/N) continued on her art piece and heard Matilda dismissing the class.

As (Y/N) was finishing up her painting she heard a familiar voice.

"And now, we've come to the prestigious Palm Cistern!"

(Y/N) turned and it was Stella. She was giving Leonard, Ross, a pig with an outfit, and the other pig that was holding the flashing picture box a tour of the island, and along with them was Peckinpah wearing a hat.

"Where birds of all feathers flock together for the 8 kinds of fruit and nut trees." Stella continued.

"Suck those bellies in. Instaham!" One of the pigs exclaimed as three of the pigs got into a group, squishing Stella in the middle, and took a photo.

Leonard was beside a mother bird with her egg sitting on the blanket, he leaned down and pointed at it, "Hmm. Is that what I think it is?"

"That's an egg. That's how our children are born." Stella said slowly, "You guys don't lay eggs?"

"Aye. Wished we did." Leonard murmured. His eyes were glazed over and he picked up the egg as started to caress it and hug it.

(Y/N) felt a bit disturbed, "Uh, is it just me or is this really uncomfortable to watch?" (Y/N) asked Red as Leonard continues to mutter weird things to himself.

Red nodded with furrowed eyebrows, "Yeah. It actually is."

Leonard started to laugh and Red decided he was going to get his attention, "Hey! Hello! Excuse me. Buddy?" Everyone turned to Red, "Those are fragile. Maybe you shouldn't pick them up, alright? Not yours." He said sternly.

Leonard dropped the egg back in the mothers wing while the other pig took a picture.

"Oh. My friend from the banquet." Leonard said with forced excitement. He noticed (Y/N) and waved at her and gave her a natural smile, "And (Y/N), my dear, how are you?"

(Y/N) was caught off guard, she hasn't been called 'dear' before, "I, er...good?" (Y/N) said with uncertainty.

Red looked between Leonard and (Y/N) with bewilderment, "Dear?!" Red exclaimed quietly to himself.

Leonard nodded at her response and noticed Red's paintings, "Now that's a very good painting. Very good," He said, unenthusiastically.

Red's eyebrows went up, "Oh! Yeah uh...the assignment was, 'paint your pain.' So I..." he smiled and pointed at Leonard, "painted your pain. It's actually the first in a series." Red said as he touched his finger tips together. While Leonard was not amused.

Red looked over to his left and started to go through the paintings. The first one was of Leonard getting struck by painting.

Red showed the next painting, "Here you go," he said with amusement.

The painting was of a one eyed sea creature, probably that represents Red, and it was ripping Leonard's limps off.

"Uh-huh." Leonard comments.

Red then moved onto the next painting, "This one is nice," Red smiled, it was a painting of Leonard in a barrel, who was getting kicked off the edge of a waterfall by Red.

Leonard mumbled, "Oh."

Red continued on, "I call this one, 'Catharsis,'" He said, with a smug smile. It was Red cooking Leonard under a fire with an apple in his mouth and tied upside down to a stick.

Leonard still had an unimpressed expression as he lifted his eyebrows.

Red finally got to the last picture. It was Red using the slingshot to shoot Leonard off the Earth and into outer space, "And, oh, I call this one, 'Bye bye,'" He said as he did a goodbye gesture.

"Wonderful likeness." Leonard said, clearly not liking the paintings.

(Y/N), on the other hand, tried not to laugh too loud or show any laughter, but Red noticed and smiled at her.

"I thought you said you stored your nuts for winter." Leonard joked towards Peckinpah.

Everyone started to laugh as (Y/N) furrowed her eyebrows while Red looked unimpressed with the joke.

"Burn," Leonard muttered out loud as he smiled and did a down low high-five with one of the shorter pigs.

While they were laughing, (Y/N) noticed something in the corner of her eye, another boat was coming closer to shore, "Uh, Red?" She whispered, poking Red in the arm to get his attention.

When he turned towards her, (Y/N) pointed at the large ship and he furrowed his eyebrows.

Red looked back at Leonard and began to shout, "Alright, what's going on here?! Are you explorers or are you staying? Because if you are explorers, then why are there more of you coming, huh?!" He exclaimed angrily as he gestures towards the ship over flowing with pigs.

"Hi there, everybody!" One of the pigs shouted. The second ship bumped into the first one and that ship bumped into Red's home.

"Not my house again. Tha-That's my home!" He exclaimed. He looked over at Leonard, furiously, "And you know what? If you are staying, why don't you just say so? And why did you leave your home? How do we know you're not fugitives of the law?" Red asked upsettingly.

"You are making our guests feel unwelcome!" Peckinpah said as his voice got loud.

"And you're not asking basic questions!" Red yelled back.

"Maybe I wasn't clear enough!" Peckinpah shouted. He threw his hat on the ground. He stomped over to Red and roughly grabbed him, "Your opinion is not needed!"

(Y/N) wanted to yell at him, but she bit her tongue.

Red jerked his arm back, "Why do we have to agree? Why does it matter that we're not the same?" He exclaimed angrily.

"Anger, is not always the answer!" Peckinpah yelled in Red's face.

Peckinpah turned around and looked at Stella, "Continue the tour."

Stella blinked, "Umm," she did an awkward smile and continued, "Surfs up, you guys. So, get ready to hang loose."

As the group left, Leonard had a smug smile on his face.

"That went well, if you're me." Leonard snorted and then laughed. He looked over at (Y/N), "See you later, my dear." He said as he waved goodbye.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes and shook her head as she watched the group walk away, "Wow, jerks...all of them..."

Red scoffed, "Dumbass." He murmured as he watched Leonard. Red turned around and started to mutter something under his breath.

(Y/N) looked over at Red, "Are you okay?" She asked him. He didn't answer and it looked like he was staring off into the distance.

Red's eyes went wide, "Wait. Actually..." Red muttered out loud.

(Y/N) furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "'Wait. Actually' what?" (Y/N) asked Red curiously.

He looked over at (Y/N) and smiled, "I have a plan."

Red grabbed her wrist and started to drag her, but stopped him. He turned towards her with a confused expression.

"My painting! I worked hard on it and I don't want to leave it." (Y/N) explained.

Red rolled his eyes while (Y/N) went back and grabbed her painting, easel, and her wooden paint palette.

They both began to walk and (Y/N) had no idea where.

"So, that painting." Red asked as he was still looking forward.

"Yeah? What about it?" She asked.

Red hesitated for a little bit and turned towards her and stopped walking, "Is your pain...loneliness?"

"Uuh, something like that I guess." She muttered, "It's more about abandonment, though."

She lifted up her painting and looked at it, "Everyone's like a flower. They need someone to care for them and love them. If they abandon the flower it will wilt and die." She let out a sigh and chuckled, "Wow, I'm starting to sound like Matilda with her weird symbolism and stuff."

Red let out a chuckle, "Well, at least I understand what you're talking about."

(Y/N) looked over at Red in surprise, "You do?"

Red nodded as he gave her a sad smile. She gave him a smile back and looked down at the ground as they continued to walk.

There was a heavy silence between them, only their footsteps and other birds talking can be heard.

(Y/N) then realized she had no idea where they were going.

"Oh--" 

"By the way--"

(Y/N) and Red said at the same time, talking over each other.

"Uh, sorry. You go first." Red said as he gave (Y/N) a small smile.

"Alright, uh, I was wondering where we are going?" She asked him.

Red started to explain as he raised his eyebrows, "Oh! I'm going to Chuck's and then Bomb's. I have a plan in mind and I want to explain it when we get together."

"We?" (Y/N) asked with an raised eyebrow.

Red hesitated, "Yeah, we." He mumbled, "Because you--"

(Y/N) realized she was going to pass her home and she really wanted to place everything back at her place, "Sorry, Red. Hold that thought I have to go the other way. I'll meet you at Chuck's!"

She started walking the other way, but then stopped, "Uh, where's Chuck's place?"

Red pointed at the other direction and told her where he lives by.

(Y/N) nodded and waved at him, "Okay! Cya there!"

Red let out a sigh, he's been meaning to ask this burning question about (Y/N) since the day he met her in anger management class. He needed a confirmation, he had to know.


	9. Chapter 8

(Y/N) placed her painting in her house, after struggling to get up her house first.

She then quickly went over to Chuck's. Before she got there she ran into Red and Chuck.

"That was fast." (Y/N) said as she smiled.

"Maybe you're just too slow." Chuck teased as he smiled.

"Or maybe you're just too fast." (Y/N) said amusingly.

Chuck paused and nodded, "Can't argue with that."

(Y/N) rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys, enough chit-chat we have to go to Bomb's." Red said impatiently.

"Alright, alright. Calm down! Let's go!" She exclaimed as she walked forward.

"(Y/N), Bomb's house is the other way." Red said as he gave her an amused eyebrow raise.

She turned on her heel and went the other direction, "I knew that! I was just making sure you knew where you were going!"

"Mhm." Red replied with an eye roll.

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

They got to his house. His house was in the middle of a slight ditch. There were trees that were completely scorched and leafless and there were streaks of black ash on the ground.

On the door of Bomb's house it says 'Bomb's Shelter.'

Red knocked on the door and there was a mini explosion inside. Chuck ducked, while Red and (Y/N) flinched back.

There were some sounds of footsteps inside and Bomb opened the door.

"Oh, hey. Just taking a shower." Bomb said as he smiled. He had a towel around his waist.

(Y/N) made a small yelp and placed a wing up to her face as she slighty puffed up and looked away.

"Bomb, buddy, TMI..." Red said shaking his head, "Plus, we have a lady with us." Red smiled as he gestures at (Y/N) as she puffs up even more.

_'Oh my God.'_

"Ah ha ha!" Bomb chuckled awkwardly, he looked over at (Y/N), "Sorry, (Y/N)!"

"It's fine! Just...just finish up whatever you were doing!" (Y/N) exclaimed as she shooed Bomb with her other wing.

Bomb closed the door and was finishing up with whatever.

"Awe, someone's embarrassed." Red teased as he poked (Y/N).

"Shut up, stop talking!" (Y/N) mumbled. She would of yelled at him, but she couldn't help but start to become soft for the red bird.

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

After Bomb was done. They all decided to go spy on the pigs.

They all wore 'disguises'. (Y/N) wearing a black wig with dark sunglasses.

They hid in the TNT boxes and watched through the cracks of the boxes as one of the pigs shot the stick with the red round rubber thing.

The thing got stuck to one of the pig's belly who was standing on one of the platforms and the other pig opened an umbrella.

Red started to explain while he was in the box, "Now, I'm telling you. Something isn't kosher with these pigs. And it's up to us to figure it out." Red popped out of the box followed by (Y/N), Chuck, and Bomb.

"Figure what out exactly?" Chuck asked as he had on a huge afro.

"I don't know." Red muttered who has a stache, a hat and a pair of sunglasses.

"Maybe they are just being innovative." Bomb suggested as he stroked his white bead.

"But why on our island? Can't they just do that on their island? I mean, it's kinda weird, right?" She asked as she saw some pigs riding an upside down umbrella.

The rope was tied to a wooden structure that had a net attached to it.

"It is a little odd." Bomb commented as he nodded.

The pigs were sliding down the rope, but one of the pigs was too heavy weighted down the rope. He let go and shot the pigs, that were in the umbrella, into the air. They started to fall back down. Some landing on other pigs, knocking them down.

All the four birds climbed out of the box. Bomb and Red took off their disguises, while Chuck and (Y/N) still kept their's on.

(Y/N) noticed something from afar and pointed towards the shore, "Look, more are coming." She said to Red.

He looked over at Chuck and Bomb, "Come on. Does none of this seem wrong to you guys? I'll tell you this, if anyone knows what these pigs are up to--" Red snatched the afro off of Chuck to get his attention.

"Hey!" Chuck exclaimed.

"--it's Mighty Eagle!" Red exclaimed as he pointed at the large wooden statue.

(Y/N) blinked and shook her head. Did she hear that correctly?

Bomb and Chuck stared at the statue in awe for a bit

"Does Mighty Eagle still live?" Bomb asked

"Did he ever lived?" Chuck asked as he leaned against Bomb, "And if he did live, where would he live?"

"By the Lake of Wisdom in the ancient tree." Bomb said in awe.

Chuck shook his head, "It's a fairy tale. I've run all over this island, where could that possibly be?"

Red smiled, "Way up high," He pointed towards the mountain, shape of an eagle's head, "It's a long way up that mountain, and if I'm being honestly..." Red started to mumble under his breath, "Well. I mean, you know, I can kind of use your help."

"What's that? What are you trying to say?" Chuck asked as he grinned.

Red did an awkward shrug, "Nothing. I was just saying that I can you know, I can use your help."

Chuck placed a wing up this ear, "Oh. I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you over your ego. Could you enunciate that last word a little bit."

Red groaned, "I need your help!"

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?" Chuck said smiling, "Bomb?"

"Let's do it!" Bomb exclaimed as he grabbed Chuck.

"No." (Y/N) said as her raced in her chest. She took off her wig and sunglasses off.

"No?!" They all exclaimed as they looked at her.

She felt her throat tighten, "You heard what I said. No, I don't want to come with you."

Red gasped, "That reminds me! I wanted to ask you, are you really the daughter of Mighty Eagle?" He asked as he had a hopeful smile on his face.

"You're what?!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Daughter of Mighty Eagle?! No way!" Bomb shouted excitedly as he had a wide smile on his face.

Red walked closer to (Y/N), "I remembered you, we went to the same school together up until high-school," Red then snapped his fingers, "I remember, you were in my elementary class and you said your dad was Mighty Eagle!" Red exclaimed.

"Right..." (Y/N) muttered as she remembers that day.

Chuck scrunched up his eyebrows as he zoomed around (Y/N) and stopped in front of her, "You look nothing like him though."

(Y/N) sighed, "He's my adoptive father...k-kind of. It's a long story."

Red walked up to (Y/N) with a smile, pushing Chuck to the side, "That's great! You can take us to him he'll--"

"He's not going to help you," (Y/N) said as she took a step back.

Red furrowed his eyebrows as his smile disappeared, "What do you mean? He's Mighty Eagle. The Mighty Eagle!"

(Y/N) growled, she hated how much these birds worshiped Might Eagle so much, "You're just another annoying and hopeful fan boy aren't you?" (Y/N) said as venom dripped from her tone, "Expecting the hero to come to the rescue. Well, wake up dumbass, you're wrong."

Red furrowed his eyebrows angrily, "What did you call me?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

He was hurt.

(Y/N) squinted her eyes at him, "What? Fan boy or dumbass?"

He blinked at her in disbelief as Chuck and Bomb looked at each other worridly.

(Y/N) closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to sound nicer, "I'm not going with you. I know Mighty Eagle and he's not going to help you and you're just going to waste your time." (Y/N) said as she felt tears pricking her eyes.

Red swiped his wing in front of her face as he turned around, "Whatever, you're probably lying anyways. I actually believed that you were his daughter, man, that was a stupid thing to do. I thought you were different (Y/N)."

(Y/N) tears started to well up in her eyes, threatening to fall she never felt so hurt in a long time, "I thought you were different too Red, but you're just like everyone on this dreadful island. You don't listen. I guess I don't know you very well."

Before anyone could say anything else, (Y/N) turned and quickly walked towards home. She dared not to cry. (Y/N) regretted making friends, she knew she shouldn't have gotten too close. She knew hanging out with them was a mistake.

She didn't believe Red still remembered what happened years ago.

Red looked over at the other two birds who looked a bit confused, sad, and worried.

"Come on, guys. Let's go." He said trying not to sound too upset as they all headed towards the mountain to find Might Eagle.


	10. Chapter 9

A day or two had passed. (Y/N) wasn't sure.

She laid in bed as she stares at her painting from class.

The group hasn't came back. It should only take them about half a day. Back and forth from the moutain.

(Y/N) was really worried about her friends. Especially, Red.

Yes, they may have gotten into a fight, but Red, Chuck, and Bomb were the closest friends that she ever had. They actually talked to her and included her.

She felt like an actual bird and not some trash.

(Y/N) felt like she needed to get out anyway. She thought for a while and decided that it might be time for her to meet Mighty Eagle.

He could have changed over the years. Maybe Red was right. He is Mighty Eagle. The Mighty Eagle.

"Alright, let's do this." (Y/N) muttered to herself.

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

She headed towards the jungle, but before she entered, Leonard stopped her.

"(Y/N)! How are you my dear? Where are you going?" Leonard asked as he smiled.

She sighed and turned towards him, "I'm just going for a hike."

He nodded in understanding, "Ah, I see! By the way, have you seen that red bird and his friends?" He asked.

(Y/N) furrowed her eyesbrows in confusion, "Why? I thought you hate him."

He shook his head as he was taken aback, "Oh no, no, no, I don't hate him! We just...don't see eye to eye. That's all."

"Uh huh." (Y/N) nodded slowly. She then gave him a shrug, "I have no idea. I haven't seen him so..."

Leonard hummed and gave (Y/N) a smile, "Alright, thank you, my..." Leonard mumbled something under his breath.

(Y/N) tilted her head to the side, "What was that?"

"I said thank you, my dear." He said as he smiled.

"Okay?" (Y/N) said slowly, "Why do you call me 'dear' anyways?" She asked curiously.

"Oh! Well, I...I call all the women that." Leonard said as he chuckled.

(Y/N) nodded, "Alright, I see. Well, I best get going with my hike."

"Of course! I hope to catch you soon!" Leonard grinned and walked off.

"Huh. What a weird guy." (Y/N) murmurs to herself.

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

(Y/N) finally made it. Her childhood home. Everything still looked the same. And saw the same old Might Eagle.

  
Chuck and Bomb noticed her and (Y/N) placed a finger up to her beak.

She listened, noticing Red was talking to Mighty.

"The whole world, everyone we know, is in danger!" Red exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. So, off you go." Mighty Eagle casually said to Red as he turned around, about to go inside his cave.

Red started to get angry, "Hey. You know what? I used to believe in you. When I was a kid, I believed nothing really bad could ever happen because you were here. (Y/N) was right. I should of listened to her. I wasted my time."

"(Y/N)?" Mighty Eagle mumbled as he turned around.

Red continued, "Now I see the fate of the world hangs on idiots like me. And that, sir, is sort of terrifying."

(Y/N) looked down at the ground.

_'Is that how he really feels?'_

"It's time for you to go." Mighty Eagle said lowly.

"You know, it's really upsetting to me that you're the only bird that can fly. And you're too afraid to do it." Red said sourly.

(Y/N) took a deep breath and began to walk up to the steps as she shows herself.

Mighty Eagle's eyes widen as he sees (Y/N) walking up to him.

"(Y/2nd/N)..." Mighty Eagle he whispered out.

Red looked at (Y/N) in shock, "(Y/N), you...how?! (Y/2nd/N)?!"

(Y/N) swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried not to tear up, she stared at Might Eagle in the eyes, "You haven't changed. At all."

"(Y/2nd/N), why did you come? I thought..." Mighty Eagle began.

"I was hoping maybe Red was right." She said, gesturing over to him, "I was hoping that maybe you've changed over the years, but nothing has changed." She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked up at Mighty as he had sad eyes, "You're suppose to be a hero!" She exclaimed, "In fact, you're supposed to be my hero!" She exclaimed as her voice cracked, "But you left that poor little girl all alone in the world. What kind of hero is that?" Heavy tears dripped out of eyes and fell onto the rock under her feet.

Mighty Eagle slowly shook his head, "(Y/2nd/N), I've always been watching--"

"Then where were you when that little girl cried herself to sleep every night because she thought she didn't deserve love?!" (Y/N) spat out angrily.

She calmed down and looked up at Might Eagle with sadness, "Especially from the bird that she looked up to the most..." she murmured.

Before Mighty Eagle could open his mouth, there was an explosion in the distance and everyone turned their heads. There was smoke coming from the village.

"Hey, guys. Come on, let's go!" Red said as he starts making his way down.

Chuck started to run in place, "So, uh, I'm having a party next Tuesday. Could you just do a little pop in and--"

Bomb came over and grabbed him, following Red.

(Y/N) looked up at Mighty Eagle one last time, "You're not a hero...and you're definitely not mine." She turned around to leave, "Oh, and it's not (Y/2nd/N) anymore...She died a long time ago." She murmured.

She followed Red, leaving Mighty Eagle standing there.

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

Red started to apologize to (Y/N), "I'm sorry, you were right. I should of listened to you!"

They all ran through the jungle. As it starts getting darker and harder to see.

"It's fine. I thought maybe you were right." (Y/N) said wiping tears, "I'm also sorry too, for insulting you."

Red sighed, "I deserved it. And I'm sorry with what happened to you."

(Y/N) shook her head, as she continued looking forward, "It's alright. I shouldn't gone off him like that, but seeing him made me angry."

"How did you get here so fast?" Chuck asked (Y/N), changing the subject.

"Short cut. Did you take the long way?!" (Y/N) exclaimed.

Bomb, Chuck, and Red did an awkward laugh.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. She saw a short cut to her right, that will lead them right to the village, "Take a right, right here!"

They all turned towards the right. They started to go down a steep hill as Chuck ran up ahead.

Bomb tripped on a log and started to roll down the hill, everyone got caught under Bomb and started to roll down as they all exclaimed in pain, but got up quickly.

They noticed there was a huge party going on in a tent with colorful lights in the distance.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Let's go!" Red exclaimed in a panic as he pushed (Y/N) and Bomb.

They finally got down to the village and saw three pigs holding eggs as one of them jumped off a trampoline. They stared at the four birds while the four birds gave them a weird look.

The pigs panicked and started to run away with the eggs.

Chuck gasped, "They're taking the eggs!"

"Follow them!" Red exclaimed as they all ran after them.

"What are those freaks going to do with them?!" (Y/N) exclaimed as they chased after the pigs.

However, they were fast. Chuck was getting closer to them though.

(Y/N), Bomb, and Red ran into the village and it was in chaos, there was explosions and eggs getting tossed left and right.

There were pigs swinging from umbrellas in the air.

"Oh man!" Bomb exclaimed over the chaos.

(Y/N), Red, Chuck, and Bomb were surrounded by madness.

There were loud noises everywhere, there was too many things going on all at once, at the same time.

"Right on time! Excellent!" (Y/N) heard a familiar voice shout out above the madness.

She felt a pair of arms around her waist and was lifted in the air.

"What?! Red!" (Y/N) exclaimed. She was getting farther and farther away from the three.

"(Y/N)!" Red yelled out.

She looked who grabbed her and her eyes widen, "You!" She yelled.

"Yes, it's me!" Leonard smiled.

"Put me down you freak or I'll scream and you will regret it!" She shouted.

Leonard smirked, "Don't worry my dear, that won't be an issue."

(Y/N) looked at Leonard as if he lost his mind, then there was something around her face and neck.

It was a clear like muzzle around her beak the metal was clamped around her neck. She tried to pull it off, but her beak was in the way.

"No!" She screamed out. But her soundwave was absorbed by the clear muzzle.

(Y/N) twisted and turned. She moved around his arm haphazardly. They got to the ship and Leonard was holding onto her tight.

(Y/N) stomped on his foot. He let out a yelp and let go of (Y/N). She took the chance to jump off the boat.

Unfortunately, instead the ground, she jumped into a net full of eggs.

The top suddenly got sealed off and she couldn't get out.

She looked over onto the beach and saw Red and Bomb running.

"Red! Bomb!" She screamed. The sound wave came out of her, getting absorbed again.

(Y/N) started to cough as she held her throat.

_'I_ _can't_ _keep doing that._ _I'll_ _destroy my vocal cords.'_

Red and Bomb ran to the docks, they used the path of trampolines and jumped up to the bottom of the net and grabbed it.

(Y/N) started to realize they were floating away from shore. She started to panic as she tried to pull on the net.

"We got an intruder!" One of the pigs yelled.

"What the hell are they doing?" Leonard ask out loud.

Red and Bomb climbed their way up and finally got to the top of the net.

"Guys!" (Y/N) exclaimed, feeling a little bit of relief.

"Don't worry (Y/N). We're going to get you out!" Red looked at (Y/N) with worry and determination, "Untie the ropes." Red instructed Bomb, "Drop (Y/N) and the eggs in the water."

"Get rid of them! Get him off of there!" Leonard yelled at the other pigs.

Bomb pulled on the net, Red joined in and pulled on it.

Bomb shook his head in defeat, "It's too strong, I can't break it!" Bomb exclaimed as Red and Bomb continued to pull on the rope.

There were objects suddenly being thrown towards Red and Bomb, some hitting them and some flying past their heads.

(Y/N) started to look around her and she gasped, "Red! The chain!" (Y/N) exclaimed pointing up.

Red looked up and saw the chain (Y/N) was talking about. He looked back at her and gave (Y/N) a firm nod, "Bomb, blow off the chain." Red instructed as he looked over at Bomb.

"Knock them down!" Leonard commanded as there was an explosion.

Bomb looked at Red and gave him a determined face. He started to climb up the chain as the pigs were throwing everything they had.

"Come on, Bomb." Red muttered as he tried not to get hit.

Bomb struggled to blow up. He closed his eyes shut as he tried to blow up.

(Y/N) and Red started to encourage Bomb.

"Blow up Bomb! You can do it!" (Y/N) shouted.

"You can do this. Come on, Bomb. You got this. Blow up!" Red encouraged.

"You got to get me mad." Bomb yelled down at the two birds while clutching onto the chain.

"Okay! Well then, what makes you mad?!" Red yelled over the commotion of pigs yelling. As he held an umbrella, blocking all the objects getting thrown at him.

"Try insulting me on a personal level!" Bomb shouted back.

"Oh, oh, uh. Your poetry stinks! You're just a bad poet. And you know it!" Red yelled as he covers himself with an umbrella.

"Oh. I know. I know!" Bomb exclaimed as he gripped onto the chain

"It's not working," Red murmured. He then looked at (Y/N), "You try!"

"What?!" (Y/N) exclaimed.

"Just do it!" Red shouted at her with worried furrowed eyebrows.

"Uh...uh...you suck at exploding! And you don't deserve the name Bomb!" She yelled.

"Oh!" Bomb strained out. He was getting closer to his explosion.

"It's working!" Red exclaimed, but (Y/N) felt a drop of water. She looked up and shook her head in disbelief as her eyes widen.

"Hey. Who wants a birdie bath?" One of the pigs snorted. Three pigs laughed and started to sprit Bomb with water.

Bomb was too overwhelmed with the water. His started to slip and started to fall, he bumped into Red, causing him fall down with Bomb.

(Y/N) reached her wing out to grab Red, but he fell too far back, only their finger tips brushed against each other.

"Red! Bomb!" (Y/N) shouted as she gripped onto the net as she watched her friends splash into the water.

(Y/N) held her breath, waiting for them. She saw them swam back up and (Y/N) sighed in relief.

They both started to talk to each other, but (Y/N) couldn't tell what Bomb and Red were saying.

Red looked over at the ship, his eyes filled with anger, "This isn't over! Hang in there (Y/N)!" He shouted.

"Thanks for your hospitality!" Leonard shouted.

All the pigs started to laugh.

"Yeah. Set sail for Piggy Island!"

(Y/N) watched as they sailed off, as Bird Island started to get smaller and the two figures in the water started to become smaller too.

"Red..." (Y/N) whispered out as she sat in defeat.


	11. Chapter 10

(Y/N) held onto the net as she stared down into the sea.

She was scared, she hasn't felt fear like this in a long time. (Y/N) gripped onto the net tighter and glared at Leonard as he celebrates with the other pigs.

"What are you planning on doing with these eggs? Make your own army? Are you going to brainwash them?!" (Y/N) yelled.

All the pigs stopped what they were doing and all burst out laughing.

(Y/N) puffed up feeling embarrassed and angry.

Leonard wiped a tear, "(Y/N), dear. We're going to eat them!" Leonard smiled.

(Y/N)'s eyes went wide, "E-eat them?!" She screeched, "No! You can't! Do you know what you're doing?!"

"Yes, we can! And we know exactly what we're doing!" Leonard exclaimed.

"Do you realize how many layers of fucked up that is?! It's a lot! And why did you take me with you?! Are you going to eat me too?!" (Y/N) shouted, anger and fear was building up in her.

Leonard laughed hard along with the other pigs, "You're so funny, (Y/N), if I remember correctly, you said you wanted to be a queen?" Leonard said as he smirked.

"What?" (Y/N) muttered. She thought back and remembered the conversation she had with Leonard on the second day of their arrival.

She shook her head, "No! I said I wanted to be treated like one. Not actually be one!"

Leonard shrugged, "Same difference. Besides, I, the King of Pigs, can make you Queen of Music, if you like."

"King?!" (Y/N) exclaimed.

_'_ _Our king sends his warmest regards'_

(Y/N) shook her head, "No, no, you said 'our king sends his warmest regards.'"

Leonard shrugged, "It was a white lie. No harm done."

(Y/N) leaned against the net in disbelief. She felt like her world was spinning, spinning into chaos and mayhem.

She looked in the direction of Bird Island and sighed

_'Red, please hurry.'_

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

They finally made it to Piggy Island. (Y/N) gapped at the walled city from afar. Tall buildings were reaching up into the sky. Compared to Bird Island, it was like night and day.

"Holy crap..." she murmured.

The pigs started to lower the net. Not too long after, some pigs started to stack upon each other and grabbed (Y/N).

She decided to fight back, but they grabbed onto her tight and pulled her out. She stopped moving, afraid if she fell from the height, it was going to hurt.

The pigs brought her down to the ground as her legs wobbled in place. She couldn't find the courage to run.

Leonard started to walk towards (Y/N). She flinched back, afraid of what he was going to do.

He instead, placed a gentle arm around her, "Let's go to my castle." He smiled.

(Y/N) nodded slowly, deciding to play along, until help arrives.

But then, she came to the awful realization.

She didn't know if help will ever arrive. (Y/N) started to feel more hopeless as she thought about it. She didn't know what to do.

How can she save hundreds of eggs, go against hundreds of pigs, and leave the island, all at once?

The birds on Bird Island aren't warriors either or have advanced technology like the pigs.

How are they going to come to Pig Island in the first place?

These were all the questions that made (Y/N) feel sick to her stomach. She decided if she was going to survive, she needed to be on the good side of these pigs, or at least, tried to be.

If they were going to eat eggs, basically, her own kind, they will eat her too.

The pigs wrapped the eggs in some purple cloth with pig nose designs and placed it on top of a wooden board. The cloth was tied with balloons making the sack of eggs float.

Leonard stood on top of a TNT box that was placed in front of the wrapped up eggs and lifted (Y/N) up with him.

"To the castle!" Leonard exclaimed as he pointed at the huge building in front of her.

Four pigs picked each corner, lifting them, and carried them to the so-called castle.

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

(Y/N) passed the large city walls and was now in front of the castle. Her eyes widen, seeing how tall the castle was.

"Impressed?" Leonard asked (Y/N).

She didn't reply she just kept on staring with wide eyes.

There was an audience in front of the castle. They started to cheer and clap she looked at the pigs as they held signs, it disgusted (Y/N).

"Yay!"

"Go, Leonard!"

The pigs continued to cheer.

"When I say, 'Eat the'! You say, 'eggs'! Eat the!" Leonard exclaimed.

"Eggs!" The pig crowd shouted wildly.

Leonard jumped down, still holding (Y/N).

"Wow, what a reception," Leonard comments with a grin as he posed, a pig took a picture of Leonard and a squished (Y/N).

"Alright, snouts up!" Leonard commanded towards the huge pile of pigs leading up to a balcony.

Leonard bounced his way up, holding onto (Y/N).

Once they got to the balcony, other pigs surrounded Leonard and placed a cape over his shoulders along with (Y/N), and placed a long large crown on Leonard's head. As a small pig placed a smaller shorter crown on (Y/N).

A pig handed Leonard a golden mic, he grinned at the audience in front of him.

"Welcome home, King Mudbeard!" One of the pigs welcomed through a speaker.

On both sides of the castle wall beside (Y/N) there were large pictures of Leonard sitting on a pile of eggs.

Leonard started to talk into the mic and was giving a speech. Meanwhile, a small pig with little pom-poms was dancing around Leonard, "My father, and my father's father, and my weird Aunt Chloe, have all searched for the eggs. But only I, - King Mudbeard, have found them!" A pig was dancing around Leonard's face. He then hit the small pig on the head, knocking him down

Leonard continued, "I present to you, the eggs!" A small pig held the balloons and he cut it, revealing the eggs, while the small pig started to float away.

"A feast!" Leonard announced.

The crowd gasped as they looked at the pile of eggs

"I proclaim a feast! Two nights heads!" Leonard shouted, making the crowd go crazy, "Let's go make some omelets!" He yelled excitedly.

_'Holy_ _shit_ _. So that's what an omelet is.'_

(Y/N) stared off into space. She was in shock and in horror as everyone cheered and clapped all around her.

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

(Y/N) was sent to some room in the castle. It was like a whole stage with a dance floor and colored lights everywhere.

Leonard wanted (Y/N) to have some sort of concert for the pigs, which (Y/N) declined at first, but Leonard threatened to eat her.

_(Y/N) started to feel_ _annoyed_ _that Leonard_ _kept_ _asking her to sing, "No, fat_ _ass_ _. I'm_ _not_ _singing_ _for_ _you_ _or_ _for_ _any_ _of_ _your_ _loyal subjects."_ _She said in a_ _mocking_ _voice._

_"If you don't do as I say._ _I'm_ _going to eat you with the eggs!" He exclaimed._

_(Y/N) squinted at him, "You're bluffing."_

_"Try me." He challenged._

She didn't want to chance it.

She got on the stage and was prepared to sing. The pigs watched her with enthusiasm.

[-Song Here-](https://youtu.be/CN7JSoGLaJE)

(Y/N): 🎶Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?🎶

_Some_ _of_ _the pigs sighed dreamily as they watched (Y/N)_

(Y/N): 🎶Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and dream of what I need🎶

_"Hit it!" A pig yelled and giggled._

_"Huh?!" (Y/N) exclaimed in confusion. The music picked up, lights of different colors started to flash, she shook her head and continued to sing._

(Y/N): 🎶I need a hero...  
I'm holding out for a hero  
'til the end of the night...  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero...  
I'm holding out for a hero  
'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life...🎶

 _Birds getting sling shot outside montage._ _Houses starting to get_ _knocked_ _down_ _._

(Y/N): 🎶Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder  
and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman  
to sweep me off my feet!🎶

_Leonard sees Red and the other birds. He commanded the pigs to fight back._

(Y/N): 🎶Up Where the mountains  
meet the heavens above!  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's  
someone somewhere watching me!  
Through the wind  
and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood!

Like the fire in my blood  
Like the fire in my blood  
Like the fire in my blood  
Like the fire in my blood!🎶

_Red wanted to be next to get sling shot. He asked_ _Terrence_ _to pull him back as much as he can_ _._

(Y/N): 🎶Hero!🎶

 _Red got sling shot. He hits a rock giving him a boost and flies_ _across_ _the city._ _The other birds watched and wondered if he was going to make it_

_Red_ _makes_ _it in the castle. He stood up and shouted to the other birds that he made it in_

(Y/N): 🎶I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
And he's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

I need a hero

I'm holding out 'til the end of the night!

And he's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero!🎶

The doors of the concert hall barged open. Leonard was breathing heavily, "The city is under attack and that red bird got in!"

(Y/N) eyes went wide, "No way," She muttered as she started to smile widely.

A pig grabbed (Y/N) and started to drag her off stage. While all the other pigs from the audience started to exit the concert hall.

Leonard, (Y/N) and a few other pigs were moving to a different part of the castle.

(Y/N) heard a weird call, coming from a familiar voice. It crashed through the wall behind her. Knocking some pigs down and some stone fell from the ceiling.

A stone fell on the smaller pig with a black eye, who was standing beside (Y/N), "Ouchie!" He exclaimed rubbing his head.

Leonard chuckled nervously as he grabbed his fallen crown.

Suddenly, a big rock fell on Leonard's head, just missing (Y/N), "Ah!" He yelped in pain, "Call in the Piggy Air force!" He commanded angrily.

All the pigs on the ground stood up and ran.

Leonard dragged (Y/N) to what seemed to be his room. They both went outside to the balcony. He got his golden mic and started to speak through it, "My loyal subjects. The treacherous birds have repaid our friendship with an unprovoked act of aggression!" He exclaimed as the pigs were flying on machines, "The attack will fail! We have glass! We have wood! We have TNT. We tried to kill them with kindness and now we're just gonna have to... Well, you know." Leonard said with a smile.

The pigs started to light up the dynamite and started to drop them on the birds.

(Y/N) grabbed the golden mic, "No! Don't hurt them or kill them! Hold your fire! Stop!" She yelled in a panic.

Leonard snatched the golden mic back as he gripped onto her arm.

Some of the pigs looked at Leonard, confused.

"Don't listen to her! Get them!" He yelled through the mic.

The pigs continued on with their explosives and other weapons they have.

(Y/N) watched hopelessly as the birds on the ground ran for their lives.

Leonard looked at the time and smiled, "It's lunch time!" He exclaimed.

(Y/N) was once again dragged by Leonard and was headed to a dining room.

There was a long table and there were other pigs sitting in front of white plates and silverware. 

At the end of the room, it was lined with large glass windows and large double glass doors leading towards a balcony. There was also a large golden pot and a large fire was going underneath.

Leonard sat at the end of the table, on his throne chair, and forced (Y/N) to sit adjacent to him.

The pigs started to bang on the table and started to chant, "We want eggs!" Over and over again.

(Y/N) shook in place.

_'No! No! No! Where the_ _hell_ _is Red?! He got in! Did he_ _get_ _captured? Oh no...'_

"Things are looking sunny side up!" A pig exclaimed excitedly, he was wearing a chef's outfit and was standing on top of a giant golden pot.

These pigs were serious. They were going to eat the eggs!

The pig standing in the back of the room by the windows pressed a button on a remote.

The gray doors on top of the main gold doors slid opened as the net full of eggs came in.

She looked up at it with worry and anger, but her facial expression changed to shock.

She grinned as her eyes went wide open, "Red!" She muttered to herself.

Leonard noticed him too, but he was not as happy as (Y/N), "What is he doing up there?! This is a civilized buffet!" He yelled as he knocked his cup off the table.

The little pigs didn't seem to notice and continued on chanting.

The net and Red was now over the pot filled with boiling hot water.

"Boil him too!" Leonard yelled.

"No!" (Y/N) yelled and stood up, she ran towards the pig with the remote, but Leonard grabbed her before she could reach him.

"Let's pig out!" The pig with the remote exclaimed as he laughed.

"Remote, Red!" (Y/N) shouted.

Red looked over at the pig, "Looks like it's just you and me, pork belly! I'll be taking that!" Red jumped towards the pig, causing both of them to shatter one of the glass windows as they fell out of the castle.

"Red!" (Y/N) shouted in shock.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Red exclaimed as he dangles off the ledge, holding onto the remote for dear life.

(Y/N) calmed down, after hearing his voice. She noticed Red hasn't pushed the button yet and the eggs were getting close to the water, "Push it!" She shouted.

Red smashed the up button, lifting up the eggs.

(Y/N) sighed as she watched the eggs getting lifted back up safely.

As (Y/N) watched, she noticed a figure flying outside behind the giant golden pot.

And there's only one bird she knows that can fly, "Is that?!" (Y/N) murmured as she watched him fly past, "Where is he going?!" She exclaimed.

As she wondered where the eagle was flying off to she heard a cry.

A battle cry from Red.

Mighty Eagle turned around and started flying towards their direction.

"Coming in. Coming in!" He yelled.

He flew above the place everyone looked up at the ceiling, and then they heard a shout, "Mighty Eagle!"

Red climbed up from the ledge and looked up.

Might Eagle crashed into the ceiling through his feet and his wings were spread out.

(Y/N) looked at him with awe as her eyes sparkled, this was the father that she looked up to.

Although, all of a sudden, he started crashing down he started to slide across the table, "Oh! Oh! Whoa!" He exclaimed.

Mighty Eagle pushed Leonard, causing him to let (Y/N) go as he got knocked down.

Mighty Eagle tripped over the throne chair and smashed his head against the pot hard.

He fell backwards onto the ground. His eyes glazed over and his mouth was open and his tongue was hanging out.

"Mighty-Mighty Eagle!" Red exclaimed as he ran over to him.

(Y/N) quickly got up and ran over to him, "Dad?!"

Red grabbed his tongue and began smacking him against his open eye, "Might Eagle, wake up, come on!"

Mighty Eagle sighed out.

"Oh, that's bad breath." Red groaned as he flinched away.

"You're literally in his mouth!" (Y/N) exclaimed. She looked down at him and started to shake him, "Wake up! It's time for you to wake up now!"

"I can sleep late, Mom. It's not a school day." He muttered out loud.

Red and (Y/N) turned their attention towards the pigs coming towards them.

"Throw both of them in the pot too. I'll have the big turkey." Leonard said as he got closer.

Meanwhile, in the background, (Y/N) saw Chuck unlocking the double golden doors.

Bomb barged in through the door and shouted, "Red! (Y/N)!"

"What!" Mighty Eagle yelled as he sat up.

Leonard looked behind him, "Huh?!"

"Whoa! What did I miss?" Bomb asked as he ran in with Chuck.

"Did you just call me dad?!" Mighty Eagle exclaimed looking at (Y/N).

"Now's not the time! You got to fly those eggs to safety!" Red exclaimed as he pointed at the eggs, still above the boiling hot water.

"I got this. Here we go!" He exclaimed and flew up to the eggs and ripped it out of the hook.

Mighty Eagle almost lost a bit of control as he tries to keep steady, "Whoa. Whoooaaa."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Red shouted as he cheered.

"My eggs!" Leonard shrieked as he watched the eggs being taken away from him.

Red jumped up and grabbed onto the net.

(Y/N) scowled at Leonard, and then realized the key for her muzzle.

She ran towards Leonard while he was distracted and grabbed the key and ripped it off his neck.

"Hey!" He shouted at (Y/N).

"Don't forget Chuck and Bomb." Red cried out as Mighty Eagle flew towards the open door that lead towards the balcony.

"Who?" Mighty Eagle asked.

"Those guys." Red gestures at the two birds by the door, "(Y/N) too!" Red exclaimed.

"Right. Right. Wait, where's (Y/2nd/N)!" Mighty Eagle shouted, looking back.

"I'm! Coming!" She yelled as she ran towards the balcony. Using the speed she picked up, she jumped onto the railing of the balcony, giving her a push.

She reached her wing out and grabbed Red.

Just as if they were scott free she felt someone grab her ankle.

"Got you! You're not getting away that easy!" Leonard smiled as he looked at her.

Might Eagle pulled hard as the pigs pulled harder.

"I'm going to have to let go!" (Y/N) shouted.

"No!" Red shouted back at her. "You can't!" Red yelled, "(Y/N), don't!"

"I have to! You have to save everyone else." (Y/N) gave him a sad smiled, "I'm sorry, Red." She muttered.

"(Y/N)!" Red shouted as he shook his head.

She let go of Red's leg, at the same time, an egg popped out of the net.

As if in slow motion, her eyes went wide and they moved with the falling egg. (Y/N) shook her head, "Nooo!"

It bounced off of Red's head and landed in (Y/N)'s face.

(Y/N) got pulled back and was flung back inside the castle. Red swung himself and jumped down onto the balcony and ran inside.

(Y/N) looked up and saw the egg on the ground and Leonard saw it too. She quickly stood up and was ready to dive for it, but Red got it first.

"Red?! What are you doing here?!" (Y/N) exclaimed.

Red didn't answer and pulled (Y/N) by the arm and handed her the egg, "Stand behind me."

Their backs were against the metal platform, where the giant pot was sitting on.

They watched the pigs get up and walked towards them slowly, like hungry wild animals.

Leonard looked furious, "You just don't know when to stop, do you?!" He yelled in Red's face.

"Here's a two word answer, Uh-uh!" Red exclaimed as he shook his head.

The pigs started to surround them both. (Y/N) held onto the egg tightly, afraid that they were going to rip it out of her hands.

"Looks like your little slingshot game ends here. Give me that!" Leonard yelled out.

"No way! Not gonna to happen!" Red shouted as he took a step back, closer to (Y/N).

While (Y/N) was clutching on the egg, she heard a loud crack behind her and it didn't sound like it came from the egg.

She turned around and saw the pot leaning over towards them. The hot boiling water was about to spill over everyone.

All the pigs started to run towards the exit as they all screamed and shout.

"Oh no! (Y/N), run!" Red shouted.

(Y/N) turned around. Red let her run in front of him while he was right behind her. She jumped onto the table along with Red, but Leonard jumped onto the table too.

The giant pot landed on one side of the table, creating enough force for the two birds and the pig to get shot up to the ceiling.

They all grabbed the light fixture as (Y/N) held onto the egg as if her life depended on it.

"You're wrecking my house!" Leonard yelled, "What's wrong with you?!"

(Y/N) wasn't sure who he was talking to, but Red replied, "You wrecked my house!" He yelled back.

"Your house was ugly!" Leonard exclaimed.

"Well, now we're even!" Red smiled.

As the three of them swung on the ceiling, the light fixture's chains broke and they started to fall through the floor.

"Aaahhh!" They all screamed.

"Get to the top!" Red shouted at (Y/N) through the commotion.

(Y/N) held onto the egg as gently but tightly as she could. She climbed up and so did Red and Leonard. They all held each other as they continued to scream in fear.

They landed at the bottom with a loud thud as the earth shook hard below them.

(Y/N) blacked out for a second and blinked. She looked around and saw piles of thousands and thousands of TNT boxes and dynamite sticks.

She looked under her and around her, "The egg..." she muttered as panic started to rise in her, "Red, the egg!" She yelled as her voice echoed.

"I got it!" She heard Red yell.

(Y/N) crawled over and looked down, she saw Red running towards the egg, but Leonard started running in, "Not by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin!"

Leonard started to climb up higher on the pile of dynamite, he grabbed (Y/N) and dragged her to the giant boulder light fixture. "Delicious bird eggy weggy." He said as he looks at the egg. He grabbed a candle and started to slowly cook the egg.

(Y/N)'s arms couldn't reach the egg as Leonard had her by the neck under his arm. She tried to pull the candle away from him, but he was too strong.

He just yanked away from her grasp and continued to cook the egg.

The more she tried to break his grasp the harder he squeezed (Y/N), preventing her from breathing.

"You can't eat eggs!" Red yelled at Leonard.

Leonard didn't care, "What are you going to do? I'm a foodie. It's over. You're finished, eyebrows." He said, making fun of Red.

Red shook his head as he blinked a couple of times. He curled his wings into a fist and held his breath as he closed his eyes.

"Red?" (Y/N) asked in a soft whisper.

Red let out a sigh, "Well, you know what, I guess you win."

Leonard and (Y/N) looked at him in shock, "What?"

"That was an awesome plan. Mind blower." He made an explosion sound and gesture.

(Y/N) squinted at him.

_'What are you up to, Red?'_

Leonard smiled, "Really? Well, thank you. You know, a lot of hard work goes in my sinister plans. It does." He started to laughed cynically. As he stepped down onto a TNT box. Still holding (Y/N) and the egg.

Red shook his head, "No, I mean your plan was great." Red's smile turned into a furious expression, "But you didn't plan for this!" He yelled as he pulled a box of TNT from the bottom of the pile. Creating a dynamite landslide.

Leonard started to slide down towards Red. Once Leonard got close enough, he tackled Leonard.

All three were flung across the room and landed in the pile of dynamite.

(Y/N) pushed her self up, she saw the candle was dropped and has lit a few dynamite sticks.

Red grabbed the egg and grabbed (Y/N), dragging her up the piles of TNT boxes and dynamite, quickly making their way to the giant rock light fixture as they try not to get stuck between boxes and dynamite.

Leonard was close behind, making shouts as he climbs up.

Red quickly pushed (Y/N) up onto the giant rock and she grabbed Red's wing, pulling him up.

Leonard got to them as he huffed, "You have annoyed me for the last time!" Leonard shouted at Red as he pointed at him

Red smiled at him, "Yup."

Then there was a loud bang of metal hitting against rock and it was pitch black all around (Y/N).

She wasn't knocked out, she could still feel her eyes blinking.

"Hold on tight its going to be a bumpy ride." Red said, worry slightly lacing his voice.

(Y/N) squeezed her eyes shut as she held onto Red and the egg tightly, preparing herself, "First thing, that was impeccable timing, and second...I hate to admit it, but I'm scared."

Red hesitated, but then placed a wing on her head, "E-everything's going to be okay." He muttered.

She heard explosion all around her, her body vibrated while she heard Leonard's muffled voice outside of the pot as he yelled out.

She felt her body jerk up hard as the force from the thousands of dynamite went off.

(Y/N) hit her head against the pot and she felt herself go limp.


	12. Chapter 11

(Y/N) blinked while she felt a sharp pain in her head.

She was in a dazed state. There were wood and rocks on top of her and she pushed them off her body.

She looked up and saw Red on the ground through the cloud of dust, he was surrounded by debris.

Her eyes widen and painfully crawled over towards him. She pushed the rock off his body and saw him with his eyes closed.

"Red?" (Y/N) softly called out to him, but he didn't answer, "Red?" She said again as her voice cracked.

Her eyes began to water as she placed a wing up to his face, "Red, wake up." She whispered, her tears started to fall to the ground, "Wake up, you dumbass. If you're dead, I'm really going to kill you." She cried.

(Y/N) felt guilty that this happened because of her.

_'I should of let go sooner. Or then_ _the--'_

Her thoughts were broken by Red coughing as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Red!" She exclaimed quietly and wrapped her wings around Red and hugged him, sitting him up, "Oh my God, you're okay!" She cried, feeling an overwhelming joy.

Red groaned in pain, "What did you call me?" He strained out.

(Y/N)'s eyes widen and pulled back, she looked at Red and he had an amused expression.

(Y/N) smiled as tears fell. She softly punched Red on the shoulder, "Dumbass...I thought you died."

"Did you even check my pulse?" Red asked her as he had a small smile.

(Y/N) wiped her tears off her ashy and dusty face, "No, I forgot. I panicked. I'm sorry Red, this wouldn't have happened if I let go sooner or that..."

(Y/N) stopped, her eyes widen, along with Red. They looked up at each other and gasps, "Egg!"

They both looked around each other. (Y/N) turned around and saw the eggshell. She felt panic rise inside her, "Oh no!" She murmured.

Red looked over and he had worried eyes.

(Y/N) crawled over and picked up the broken eggshell.

They didn't move. She couldn't tell if they were sleeping. Even if they were sleeping, (Y/N) was worried that the hatchlings will wake up and see her as their mother, and she doesn't want to take that away from their actual mother.

(Y/N) didn't want to have an issue like Red, she didn't want to get randomly called 'mommy' when they're not hers.

Meanwhile, Red began to slowly stand up, pushing some wood and debris off a rock, he leaned his stomach against it, lifting himself.

"Daddy!" A familiar little voice yelled out.

(Y/N) chuckled and shook her head.

"He's alive!" Chuck yelled excitedly, "Where's (Y/N) though?"

Red looked over at (Y/N) and placed a wing out.

She looked at his wing, her eyes trailed up his arm and up to his face.

Red gave a small smile, (Y/N) smiled back and placed the eggshell on the ground. (Y/N) reached her wing out and grabbed Red's.

He pulled her up from the ground. (Y/N) leaned against Red after pain shot up through her leg. (Y/N) moved her leg and sighed in relief, it seemed to be not broken, just very sore.

Everyone started to cheer as they ran towards them, but it felt wrong to celebrate now, there was still one more thing.

(Y/N) leaned down and picked up the broken eggshell.

Everyone stopped running and had looks of despair on their faces.

Red and (Y/N) held the eggshell together and slowly, one by one, the babies started to wake up, all three sat up as they cooed and leaned their heads back as they looked up at Red and (Y/N).

(Y/N) took a deep breath of relief, that they were okay. She looked over at Red as they both softly smiled at each other and at the newly born hatchlings while the others cheered loudly.

Both of them looked up as they saw their two friends running down the hill with big smiles on their faces.

Red and (Y/N) held each other and walked towards them as they limped.

"I'm glad you guys are alive! I thought you died or defected to the pig's side!" Chuck exclaimed with relief and hugged the two, he then got distracted by the hatchlings.

"Hey, you two, way to not be dead." Bomb smiled and placed his large arms around (Y/N) and Red.

"It's good to see you guys," Red smiled.

"Come on!" Bomb said as he lead them to the parents.

As they got to the crowd they started to cheer and clap.

"Glad you're back!"

"You did it, great job!"

"You're the bird!"

As the crowd made way for the two, (Y/N) and Red got closer to the parents of the baby birds, (Y/N) stopped walking and looked over at Red. She grabbed his arm, stopping him.

He looked over at her confused, wondering what she was doing.

(Y/N) lifted up his wing and handed him the babies with a soft smile, "You saved them. Not me."

Red's eyebrows shot up in surprise, he quickly relaxed them and then smiled at her and nodded, he took the eggshell and walked up to the two parents who were sitting under a tree as they sulked.

"Sir. Ma'am," The two birds turned around as their eyes widen, "I think these belong to you." Red said as he held the egg shell in front of them.

The mother gently grabbed the eggshell from Red and looked at her three babies.

The three hatchlings stared at their mother and jumped up to her making happy baby sounds as they hugged.

"Oh. Oh. Thank you." The mother cried happily as she hugged her babies back.

(Y/N) smiled as she tried not to cry with joy. It was a beautiful sight to see.

"Oh, Crimson, Woody, Ash," Might Eagle said, walking up behind them, (Y/N) rolled her eyes and walked over to the tree as she leaned against it. She looked down at the ground, feeling a bit awkward as she crossed her arms.

"Who?" Chuck asked

Followed by Red, "Is he talking to us?"

"You learn your lessons well. Come on, bring it in." Mighty Eagle said as he leaned in with his wings wide open.

"No. I'm not the really affectionate type." Red said as he backs away a little bit, but Mighty Eagle leaned in and hugged all three anyway.

"Uh. Okay Does it feel like this is crossing the line, anyone else?" Red asked out loud.

"Yep." Chuck stated, agreeing with Red.

"Nope." Bomb replied.

Mighty Eagle placed them down back on the ground. The three spun around and looked back at Mighty Eagle.

"You're my prize pupils." Mighty Eagle said as he grinned.

"Your prize what?" Red asked.

"Ho ho, don't you see? I had to make you lose faith in me. So you can learn to have faith in yourself!" Mighty Eagle explained.

"That's not really how it felt." Chuck said with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell them, Rosie." Mighty says as he smiled at Red.

"Yeah. I don't think that's what happened, man." Red said shaking his head.

"Oh look, he's blushing!" Mighty Eagle grinned, pointing down at Red.

"I'm not blushing, I'm just red," Red said looking at the others.

Might Eagle looked up and looked at (Y/N)'s direction. He let out a sigh and decided to walk over to her.

(Y/N) glanced up and then looked away.

He got on his knee, trying to get as low as he possibly can, "(Y/2nd-- I mean (Y/N)...I want to say. That I'm sorry, for not being there for you and being the type of father that you deserve."

The crowd started to mutter with each other.

"So she wasn't lying..." Red murmured.

"I'm sorry that I left you all those years ago. I-I just couldn't do it. So I gave up. And I regret that decision every day. I didn't have the courage to see you after that and I'm very sorry."

(Y/N) glared at the ground as tears were forming heavily in her eyes, she held herself tightly, trying to prevent herself from crying.

"I understand if you could never forgive me. But you'll always be my daughter and I'll always love you and I'll always care about you."

(Y/N) squeezed her eyes as she clenched her jaw, she felt tears streaming down her face.

As Mighty Eagle was about to get up, (Y/N) ran and jumped up into him, she wrapped her wing around his neck the best she can, "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that again." She sobbed out.

Mighty Eagle froze in shock, but then squeezed her tightly, "I won't let you go. Never again."

The birds awed, while Matilda wiped a tear, "Beautiful," She muttered.

(Y/N)'s friends looked at her with happy soft smiles.

Mighty Eagle placed her on his shoulder. (Y/N) smiled happily as she wipes her eyes.

"What's that on your face, by the way?" Mighty Eagle asked as he pointed at it.

"Oh no!" (Y/N) blurted as she pulled on it. 

"What?" Mighty Eagle asked worriedly.

"The key to this...thing! I lost it. How am I ever going to get this off?" She exclaimed, "They made it so perfectly I can't pull it off! It's as if they...measured me." She then remembered that pig that came into her house that one day.

(Y/N) let out an frustrated growl, "I'm going to be stuck with this forever!" She cried out.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Red said, he was swinging something around his finger and had a smirk on his face.

(Y/N)'s eyes went wide as she smiled, "The key!"

Mighty Eagle placed (Y/N) down on the ground, letting her walk towards Red.

"Okay! Who wants an autograph?" Mighty Eagle asked the crowd. They cheered excitedly and surrounded Mighty Eagle.

Meanwhile, (Y/N) walked over to Red, "How?" (Y/N) asked in awe.

"You dropped it when the pigs pulled you back." Red said smiling, "Now turn around so I can get that ridiculous thing off your face."

(Y/N) let out a laugh and did what he said, Red placed the key in and the muzzle opened up.

(Y/N) pulled it off with excitement. She turned back around and jumped into Red and hugged him, Red stiffened as his eyes went wide in surprise.

(Y/N)'s eyes went wide too and pushed Red back as she laughed awkwardly, "Sorry, I got a bit too excited."

Red smiled at her and ruffled her head. Messing up her feathers. She laughed and looked at Red and smiled, "Thank you."

"Oh this?" Red said as he lifted up the key, "It's nothing."

(Y/N) chuckled, "No not that, but thank you for that too."

"Oh, then for what?" Red asked with a raised eyebrow.

(Y/N) smiled at him, "For being a friend. For being my friend," she looked away as she chuckled, "And for not leaving me behind, left to die."

Red laughed out loud and placed a wing around her, "That's what friends are for." He grinned.

Red then walked towards the crowd, to get their attention, "Alright everyone! Let's go home!"

Everyone cheered happily as they head towards the docks.

"Oh, I was wondering, how did you guys even get here?" (Y/N) asked Red.

Red shrugged, "We just made a boat." He pointed at it. It was a bunch of TNT boxes haphazardly tied together and was washed up against the shore. They used Leonard's banner as a mast.

(Y/N) raised her eyebrows and nodded, "Wow, I'm impressed." She never expected them to build something like that. It wasn't magnificent and advanced as the pig's ship, but it's pretty good for the birds.

Red had a smug smile, "Thanks, it was my idea."

(Y/N) rolled her eyes and shook her head as she smiled.

(Y/N) looked over at Mighty Eagle who was finishing up talking to the other birds.

Once the other birds left she walked up to him, "Mind if I get a ride from you? Like old times?" She asked sheepishly.

Might Eagle laughed and rustled her head, "Of course."

Red, Chuck, and Bomb turned around. Following the rest to the boat.

(Y/N) looked up at Mighty Eagle and told him to come down to her level. He leaned down and she whispered in his ear. He hummed and nodded, "Sure, kid."

"Really? Is it okay?" (Y/N) asked, making sure.

Mighty Eagle nodded as he smiled widely.

(Y/N) ran towards her three friends, "Hey guys!" She yelled at them.

They stopped and turned around, facing (Y/N). They gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Do you guys want to fly?" She asked, as she smiled at them.

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

"This is so cool!" Chuck yelled as he had his tongue out, flapping in the wind.

"Oh man! We are so up high!" Bomb shouted out nervously.

(Y/N) sat up and felt the breeze flow through her feathers. She let in a deep breath and sighed.

She finally felt at peace. Something that she thought she would never feel ever again.

(Y/N) turned towards Red as he was staring off into space. She held her wings out in front of Red and he turned and looked at (Y/N) in confusion.

"It's like we're flying! Don't 'cha think?" She asked giggling.

Red chuckled, "Yeah, it does." He closed his eyes and smiled as he held his wings out too.

(Y/N) softly smiled at him as she slightly puffs. She shook her head and looked forward.

She clears her throat and looks down, "Hey, uhm," (Y/N) hesitated, but said it anyways, "dad?"

Mighty Eagle glanced over his shoulder, "Yes?"

"Mind if you drop me off at my house? I...have something to give you." (Y/N) smiled sheepishly.

"Sure!" Mighty Eagle, "What is it?" He asked.

She hummed, "It's a surprise."

"Ooh! I want to come! I want to see the surprise!" Chuck said smiling at (Y/N).

"Uh, sure, if you want to." (Y/N) laughed, she looked over at Red and Bomb, "Do you want to come with or..." she trailed.

Red shrugged, "Sure, I don't really have anything else to do."

However, Bomb hesitated, "Uh, I don't know. I don't like surprises."

"Oh, don't worry. It's not like a in-your-face kind of surprise." (Y/N) said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Bomb still didn't look convinced, but nodded anyways.

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

They finally got to Bird Island and flew over the village.

"Do you know where you're going?" (Y/N) asked Mighty Eagle.

"Of course, who do you think gave you the house?" He said.

(Y/N) blinked a couple of times, she expected him to say 'I've been keeping my eye on you from afar, blah, blah, blah.' She wasn't expecting what he said.

"What?" She asked him.

"I realized when I uh...left you...you needed a home. So I asked the village to build you one."

"And no one freaked out when they saw you?" (Y/N) said as she lifted an eyebrow.

"I sent in a letter, using a different name and gave them money." Mighty said as he shrugged.

(Y/N) furrowed her eyebrows, "I guess that makes sense..." she muttered to herself. She then smiled, "Thank you."

"It was the least I could do," Mighty Eagle replied with a smile.

They finally got to her tree home and Mighty Eagle landed harshly on the ground.

Everyone slid off his back as Mighty Eagle cracked his back as he groaned.

(Y/N) ran over to her rope ladder and started to climb up. She got to her porch and looked down, "Stay there I'll be right back!"

She turned around and went inside her house. (Y/N) ran up to her room and pulled out a box under her bed and opened it. She rummaged through and found it. (Y/N) then ran over to her desk and grabbed a pen.

She ran downstairs and then went back outside as she slid down her rope ladder.

"Here." She huffed out. As she handed the folded and wrinkled papers and a pen to Mighty Eagle.

"Papers and a pen? That's the surprise? That's kind of...you know..." Chuck trailed off.

"Lame?" Red finished for him.

(Y/N) shook her head and laughed, "It's not just papers it's--"

"Adoption papers." Mighty Eagle muttered as he looked at (Y/N).

She nodded as she glanced away, "I wanted to give you those papers a long time ago, but you know, things happened. But we're starting over now. So..." she looked up with hopeful eyes as her eyes started to become blurry, overwhelmed with emotions, "Dad? Will you adopt me?"

Mighty Eagle's beak started to quiver as his eyes watered. He grabbed (Y/N) and picked her up, swinging her around as he laughed, "Yes! Of course!" He then hugged her tight, "I'll be honored to call you my offical daughter."

(Y/N) smiled and hugged him back, "And I'll be honored to call you my offical dad."

Might Eagle placed (Y/N) back down on the ground and started to sign the papers.

Chuck started to sniffle, "Seeing a family come together is so beautiful." He whispered.

(Y/N) giggled at Chuck's exaggerated emotions.

Mighty Eagle handed the papers to (Y/N) and hugged her again, "I have to get back to Eagle Mountain. Come visit me sometime, okay (Y/N)?"

(Y/N) smiled and nodded as Mighty Eagle was about to take off, but (Y/N) stopped him, "Wait! Before you go. I have one last request."

She started to whisper in his ear.

"Ah...that's a what? That ugl-- Oh, okay. Uh huh, okay. Alright." Mighty Eagle nodded as he stood back up straight.

(Y/N) took a few steps back and waved at him, "See you later, oh and dad?" He turned towards her and raised a curious eyebrow, "You can call me (Y/2nd/N)."

Mighty Eagle hummed in thought and shook his head, "No, she died a long time ago, remember? Besides, I like the name (Y/N). Say, how did you come up with that name?"

(Y/N) shrugged, "Came from a dream."

He hummed and nodded, "Well, take good care of yourself. And don't forget to visit your old man," Might Eagle smiled.

He then took off into the sky and headed straight towards Eagle Mountain.

(Y/N) watched him fly off as she let out an audible sigh, "Damn, today has been crazy." She muttered.

"I think crazy is an understatement." Red said as he chuckled.

(Y/N) laughed, "Yeah, you're right." She stopped and remembered the others, "Oh! Let's go check if the other birds made it to shore yet."

All the four of them headed towards the beach.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Chuck shouted as he ran super fast.

"Hey! No fair!" (Y/N) giggled as she ran fast as she can with Red and Bomb running by her side.


	13. Chapter 12

The next two days, everyone was fixing up the island and rebuilding.

(Y/N) was going to meet up with her three friends.

She told Chuck and Bomb and some other's to do something for Red. Something that he really deserved. She also got the newly hatched chicks and taught them a song, with the help of Chuck and Bomb.

As she walked to her meet spot. She went passed the Hug Trader. She looked at the bird and walked away without saying anything.

The bird made a sad noise as he looked down.

(Y/N) stopped and hesitated.

She quietly turned around and walked up to him and hugged the bird.

The Hug Trader looked up with a shocked expression that quickly changed to a smile and hugged her back as he giggled.

She let go of the hug and smiled at him and waved him goodbye.

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

(Y/N) finally met with her friends and all decided to eat some lunch together.

"You know what would be fun?" Chuck asked the three.

"Getting a pedicure?" (Y/N) asked half jokingly, but also half seriously.

"Yes!" Chuck nodded as he smiled.

"Really?!" (Y/N) grinned, "I haven't gotten one for so long!"

"Well, let's go!" He exclaimed as he excitedly runs in place.

Red seemed unsure, "Eh, I don't know."

(Y/N) frowned, "Oh come on Red! You know what? My treat! Because you guys are literally the only few birds that I can actually get along with."

Red rolled his eyes and smiled, "I feel honored."

(Y/N) smirked at him and nodded, "As you should." She said jokingly, she then gestured Red to come, "Now move your bird butt and let's go!"

Red let out a sigh and followed the birds to a salon, but had a smile on his face.

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

As they got their pedicures done, (Y/N) over heard some birds talking about a new statue.

She looked over at the three birds, "Hey guys. There's a new statue that they made. Let's go check it out."

They all headed towards where the original Mighty Eagle statue used to stand. Now it was replaced with a new statue with a wooden plaque that says 'Honoring Mighty Eagle for Saving the Eggs'. The statue was of Mighty Eagle, lifting up the net full of the eggs. There were other birds surrounding him on their knees as they lift up their wings, crying.

"Wow. Is that you right there, Red?" Chuck said pointing at one of the small figures.

Red smiled, his eyes bounced around trying to find himself, "Aw, really? Where? No, they didn't have to..." He then found it and was slightly offended but also slightly amused, "Oh. Yeah. That's funny. I don't remember crying on my knees like that." He then frowned as he shrugged, "But, you know, it's nice."

Bomb then pointed at the top of the statue, "Hey, (Y/N), that kind of looks like you."

(Y/N) looked around the statue wildly with a wide smile. She then looked up to where Bomb was pointing at.

She finally spot herself and her smile disappeared.

It was a tiny version of her sitting on Mighty Eagle's shoulder, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

(Y/N) scrunched up her face, "Why did they have to do that?! And why do I have the sudden urge to throw the statue into the ocean?"

They all looked at her with raised eyebrows.

She looked at her friends and then let out a laugh, "I'm just kidding, guys! I would never!"

"Well, we know who to blame if the statue goes missing." Red joked as he smiled at (Y/N).

Chuck hummed and looked at the statue, "Look at that. They gave Mighty Eagle all the credit. They made him look so much more handsome than you." He said, looking over at Red and back at the statue.

Red nodded his head unamused, "Mhm..."

Chuck looked back at Red and smiled at him, "You know, back when I was angry," he then rubbed his elbow against Red, "that would have really ticked me off."

"Ah, forget about that." Bomb said as he roughly rubbed Red's head, moving him around.

(Y/N) looked into the distance, towards the ocean, and realized that Red's surprise was ready. She poked Bomb's arm to get his attention. He looked down at (Y/N) curiously as she pointed towards the village. Bomb smiled as he nodded, understand what (Y/N) was referring to.

(Y/N) then looked over at Chuck and gestured towards the village with her eyes.

Chuck nodded, understanding what (Y/N) meant.

"You know what we should do?" Chuck asked out loud, "Let's go to the village!" He suggested as he turned around on his heel.

"Let's do it!" Bomb nodded with a smile and grabbed a hold of Red, turning him around.

They all walked towards the village as (Y/N) started to get really excited.

Red started to shake his head, "No. Actually I love to go...hang out with you guys. But you know I got this thing. And I have another thing after that thing and there's all these things in a row."

Chuck smiled and looked over at Bomb and (Y/N) with happiness all over his face.

"Would you look at that?" Bomb asked out loud with a smile, gesturing what was in front of him.

"Ooh, that looks really nice!" (Y/N) exclaimed. She lifted up her wings and made a box as she closed one eye, "Picture perfect." She grinned and looked over at Red.

Red looked in front of him to see what Bomb and (Y/N) was talking about.

"What the..?" Red muttered.

Red saw his house in the village and started to walk towards it.

Chuck, Bomb, and (Y/N) all looked at each other with wide grins and followed right behind him.

There was a large crowd that was looking at his house. A bird, finished up laying down the final coat of paint as two others were at the top of his house and placed down a chair and an umbrella.

A small bird placed down a sign in front of Red's home that said 'Home Tweet Home'.

The crowd made way for Red as they smiled at him. As he got closer to his house, Peckinpah greeted him and presented his home, "Mr. Red. Welcome back, to the village!"

Everyone cheered and whistled as they all clapped and jumped. (Y/N), first time in a very long time, joined the crowd and started to clapped with them.

This was something that she can agree on.

Red turned around and in disbelief as he looked at the crowd who was cheering and clapping for him. While Matilda was tearing up and fanning herself.

(Y/N) heard some noises coming up from her, "Oh! Here they come!" she whispered to Chuck and Bomb.

A bird handed (Y/N) her acoustic guitar.

(Y/N), Chuck, Bomb and the crowd made way for the hatchlings as they stood in front of Red. The three small blue hatchlings, that Red saved, were standing up front.

(Y/N), Chuck and Bomb stood beside Red as the hatchlings got ready for their little song.

(Y/N) started to play her guitar as she mouth the words. Helping the little ones sing.

"Mighty Mighty Red you rescued me. Defender of our homes and liberty. Bravery. Humility. Angery." All the little hatchlings made little angry faces, but then relaxed them and continued to sing, "Mighty Mighty Red You Rescued Me."

"Rescued me." (Y/N) muttered the last part with the hatchlings as she glanced at Red, watching him getting emotional.

"Meee...Lalalalaaa laaalalala laaa laaaalalalala laaaaalala lalala laaaaaaaaa." The chicks sang as Terence sang the last part with them and held it.

The hatchlings finished singing and everyone looked over at Terence, who was still holding the last note, while some birds dropped their beaks open. He finished and smiled as he chuckled.

"Wow..." (Y/N) murmured.

Matilda scoot over towards him and leaned her head against him. Terence eyes went wide and smiled.

"I didn't know they were a thing." (Y/N) muttered towards Chuck.

He shook his head, "Neither did I."

The crowd started to dissapate and went to do their own thing.

(Y/N) smiled at the little babies, "You guys did awesome." She gave them a thumbs up and a grin.

The little ones made happy giggly noises as they turned around and left.

Red looked at his three friends in shock, "How did you guys find the time to pull this off?!"

(Y/N) shrugged, "We have our ways." She smiled.

Red squinted his eyes as he smiled, "This is why we went to go get pedicures, isn't it?" Red asked the three as he smiled at them.

(Y/N) shook her head, "Nah." She smiled.

"We got pedicures, because we're worth it." Chuck said as he lifted up his foot.

(Y/N) nodded in agreement.

"I got gels." Bomb stated with a smile as he lifted his foot.

Red shook his head as he turned around and walked towards his house, "You guys are something else." Red stopped and turned around, looking at his friends, "To be honest with you, I'm going to miss the beach view. But, so what? It's still there. It's just not... right there when I wake up and look out my window."

(Y/N) raised her eyebrows.

_'Was_ _moving_ _his house the wrong move? I thought...maybe I thought wrong...'_

Chuck gave him a sorry smile, "Well, you can still look out your window and see me, (Y/N), and Bomb."

Red nodded slowly, "Right. So you know, pluses and minuses." He shrugged, he opened his door to his house and walked in, "Okay, see you later!" Red then slammed the door in front of the three birds.

Chuck frowned, "Oh...well, this just got awkward." He muttered

Bomb nodded in agreement, "That's really insensitive." He commented.

(Y/N) clapped her hands together, "Welp," (Y/N) sighed, feeling hurt, she turned around, "I guess I'll be going home then." She turned around and started to head home.

"Oh, okay," Bomb mumbled, he then looked down at Chuck, "want to go get a bite?"

Chuck hanged his head down and turned, "Forget it, let's just go home."

As the two were leaving, Red opened the door and smiled, "Guys, I'm just messing with you. Get in here!" He called to the two.

"Hahaha! I knew it!" Bomb exclaimed.

They both ran up to his house excitedly.

Red frowned and looked around, "Wait, where's (Y/N)?"

Chuck and Bomb looked at each other as they turned to where (Y/N) was walking off too.

(Y/N) sighed as she trudged along.

_'Are we even really friends? I thought we were. God, am I really that desperate for friends that I can't even tell?'_

Suddenly, she felt a wing around her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She looked up with wide eyes, "Red?" She shook her head, "I thought..."

"I was just messing with you! Besides, we're friends, remember?" Red asked (Y/N) with a smirk.

(Y/N) chuckled as she softly sighed, "Yeah," She whispered quietly, having a soft smile on her face.

They both turned around and headed back.

Red entered his house followed by Chuck who was hoping up and down as he went inside, "Let's be roomies!" He exclaimed.

"Room mates. Boy, I can't wait to make a chores list!" Bomb said excitedly as he entered the house.

"Wait, hold on a second!" Red said at the two excitedly birds as he tried to get their attention. 

Meanwhile, (Y/N) was still outside, she looked up at the sky and saw something shining on Eagle Mountain. She smiled and mouthed 'Thank you'.

"Are you coming inside?"

(Y/N) looked at Red, he had a welcoming smile. She smiled back at him and nodded as she walked inside his new home.

"I'll move my nest into the master bedroom." Chuck said as he zoomed upstairs, "Bomb, you can stay in the guest half." He called down.

Red started to shake his head, "No no no..."

"Ah! Can we get a bunk nest?" Bomb asked out loud.

Chuck squealed in excitment, "Oh, this is going to be perfect!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Guys!" Red exclaimed as he called out to the two birds.

(Y/N) laughed out loud, she looked over at Red and elbowed him, "By the way. I saw you almost crying when they were singing you that song." (Y/N) said, giving him a teasing smile.

He scoffed as he rolled his eyes, "I was not going to cry! Something just... got in my eyes and it irritated them," Red then gave the same teasing smile to (Y/N), "Besides, you actually cried when you thought I died."

(Y/N) let out a laugh, "I did not! There was so much dust and dirt everywhere and--"

Red chuckled, "Hey, I didn't say it was a bad thing."

(Y/N) crossed her arms as she puffed up a little, "Shut up." She muttered.

Red ruffled her head as he laughed, "By the way, I didn't know you played guitar."

(Y/N) shrugged, "Well when your dad always played it for you. You would want to play it too."

Red hummed as he nodded. Then, there was some noises coming from upstairs. Almost as if something fell and broke.

Red turned around and went upstairs as he starts trying to get the two birds to calm down.

(Y/N) sat on a nearby stool as she sighed happily and content.

The world is not so bad as she thought.

The world doesn't fucking suck that much and, you know what?

Not all the birds on this island fucking suck that much either.


	14. Epilogue

As the last song died down. (Y/N) walked up stage as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Alright everyone! One last song for tonight before we end this party! Thank you for coming out and hope everyone has a good night!"

Everyone shouted and clapped. The crowd started to quiet down when the music began.

[-Song Here-](https://youtu.be/s_JUa2yGYi0)

(Y/N): 🎶At first I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
Without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights  
Thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along🎶

_The lights started to change colors as the crowd yelled and exclaimed with excitement._

_(Y/N) swayed her body_ _with the_ _beat._

(Y/N): 🎶And so you're back  
From outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
With that sad look upon your face!  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
You'd be back to bother me!🎶

 _(Y/N) walked across the stage as she sang a_ _s_ _everyone_ _danced_ _._

(Y/N): 🎶Go on, now go, walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore!  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive!  
Oh, as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
And I've got all my love to give  
I will survive

I will survive, hey-hey!🎶

 _"Come on now, everyone!" (Y/N) shouted_ _. S_ _he then jumped off stage._

 _Matilda and_ _Terence_ _were dancing together._

 _Chuck was dancing while Bomb spun on his head_.

_(Y/N) grabbed Bomb and he grabbed Chuck and Red. They all got up on stage._

_(Y/N)_ _started to dance around them._

(Y/N): 🎶Ooh!🎶

_"Come on guys!" She grinned._

_They started to dance, but Red didn't._

_(Y/N) grabbed Red's wing with her free one and and danced around._

(Y/N): 🎶It took all the strength I had  
Not to fall apart  
Kept trying hard to mend  
The pieces of my broken heart  
And I spent, oh, so many nights  
Just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high

And you see me🎶

_She let go of the shocked Red and jumped around stage._

(Y/N): 🎶Somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
Still in love with you  
And so you felt like dropping in

And just expect me to be free  
Now I'm saving all my loving  
For someone who's loving me!

Go on, now go, walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore!  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh, as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live  
And I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive  
I will survive, hey-heey!🎶

 _The_ _crowd_ _jumped and wooed and shouted in excitement. (Y/N) smiled widely hearing the crowd._

(Y/N): 🎶Go on, now go!🎶

Crowd: 🎶Go!🎶

(Y/N) & Crowd: 🎶 Walk out the walk out the door!🎶

(Y/N): 🎶Just turn around now  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore!  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
Oh, as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
And I've got all my love to give  
I will survive  
I will survive, yeay!🎶

_There were whistles and woos from the crowd._

_A_ _sound wave shot out of (Y/N) and went towards Piggy Island._

 _(Y/N) shrugged,_ _she danced and continued._

(Y/N): 🎶Ooooh!🎶

 _She turned and_ _danced_ _with her friends._

(Y/N): 🎶Ooh, ooh

I will survive!🎶

_Red's eyebrows moved with the beat._

_He looked surprised as he watched them while (Y/N) smiled at him._

(Y/N): 🎶I will survive  
Oooh!🎶

_She looked away, back at the crowd with a grin_

(Y/N): 🎶I will survive, yeah, yeah!🎶

_The crowd started to clap with the beat._

(Y/N): I will survive! I will survive!

"Say it with me now!" (Y/N) shouted.

_(Y/N) placed the mic in front of Chuck and Bomb._

Chuck and Bomb: I will survive!

_Then in front of Red_

Red: I will survive?

 _(Y/N) p_ _ointed the mic in front of herself_

(Y/N): I will survive!

 _She pointed the_ _mic_ _at the crowd_

Crowd: I will survive!

_Then back at herself_

(Y/N): We will survive!

The music ended and everyone cheered loudly as they jumped up and down. There were whistles and shouts.

(Y/N) looked at the crowd and bowed, "Thank you everyone!" She exclaimed, while being out of breath as she grinned at them.

■▪︎▪︎▪︎■

After the party (Y/N), Red, Chuck, and Bomb all headed home, until Chuck ran on front of them.

"Do you guys want to have a sleep over at my place?" He asked excitedly.

"Oh, well--" Red started.

(Y/N) gasped, "Really?! A sleep over?! I've never been invited to a sleep over before! Then again...I've never been invited to anything before. Anyways! Sure!" She exclaimed without taking a breath.

(Y/N) looked over at Red and Bomb, "You guys coming too?" She smiled widely.

Bomb shrugged, "Sure, why not?" He smiled.

(Y/N) looked over at Red with hopeful and pleading eyes, he sighed as he smiled, "Fine, I guess I'll come too."

(Y/N) jumped up in the air as she clapped, "Yes! Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!"

"Well, I have to get some stuff at my house," Bomb said pointing towards home.

"Oh, yeah! Me too! What should I bring? Actually, nevermind. Screw it, I'll bring whatever!" She exclaimed happily.

Chuck smiled, "Alright! Meet you guys at my place soon!" He then zoomed off leaving the three birds.

(Y/N), Red, and Bomb all went towards their home, but Bomb eventually had to take a different turn.

Leaving just (Y/N) and Red.

She looked over at Red excitedly, "I'm so excited, are you?" She asked him.

Red just shrugged, "Eh." He said as he had a small smile on his face.

(Y/N) chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

Red looked over at (Y/N), it looked like he wanted to say something.

(Y/N) stopped walking along with Red, "What is it?" She asked him.

"I'm really happy for you." He said as he smiled softly, "About you and...your dad. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

She shook her, "Oh, don't worry about it. That's all in the past now."

Speaking of the past. (Y/N) thought back in her past. She mostly tried to forget it, since it hurt her so much, but there was one thing that never really left her memories.

"Red?" (Y/N) called him.

He looked at her with curiosity.

"You don't have any parents, do you?" She asked, it was a bit blunt but she didn't know how else to say it.

He looked down and shook his head, "No."

(Y/N) frowned sadly as she teared up and hugged him tight.

She then quickly pulled back, "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It looked like you needed a hug. But I know you said you don't like affection so--"

She was interrupted with a hug from Red. She stood stiff, but then held Red again.

"You know, I regret not talking to you back when we went to school together." Red muttered.

She pulled back and was in shock, "Wait, you noticed me?"

He nodded, "Yeah...you were...just like me."

(Y/N) shook her head and sighed, "It's alright. I probably wouldn't wanted you to talk to me anyways. I would've pushed you away." She murmured.

(Y/N) began to smiled, "But I won't now because....things have changed." She said.

Red smiled at her as (Y/N) stared back, but then, both their eyes went wide when they realized they were just holding each other.

They pushed each other back as (Y/N) puffed and Red scratched the back of his head.

"Um, we should get our..." (Y/N) trailed off.

Red nodded, "Yeah, good idea."

As they were about to go their separate ways, (Y/N) stopped and turned towards Red, "Hey, Red?"

He turned towards her with curiosity.

"I...I--uhm..." she let out a sigh as she glanced down. She looked up back at Red and gave him a smile, "If you need someone to talk to. Someone who won't shame you or judge you. I'll be here for you."

Red's eyes went wide as they started to tear up, but he blinked them away as he took a deep breath and nodded his head and smiled, "You too, (Y/N)!"

(Y/N) let out a giggle, "Thanks, Red! I'll see you at Chuck's!" She exclaimed as she waved at him.

Red waved back and turned on his heel as he walked towards home.

(Y/N) let out a sigh, "In other words, Red?...I like you." She muttered to herself.

(Y/N) turned towards home, feeling butterflies in her stomach while she had a huge smile on her face.

She felt excited and was ready to hang out with her three friends.

Well, her two best friends and one maybe more than just best friend.

She wasn't sure, just yet.

** _The End_ **


End file.
